Chance para seduzir
by Jennifer Violet
Summary: Para equilibrar a situação financeira, Bella decide trabalhar para uma empresa que tem o objetivo ajudar os casais cuja vida conjugal caiu na rotina e fazer demonstração de artigos e dispositivos estimulantes... até o dia em que uma encomenda contendo uma ampla variedade de amostras das mercadorias é entregue por engano no apartamento do seu charmoso e intelectual vizinho...
1. Chapter 1

Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que não havia encomentado uma caixa de vibradores cor-de-rosa néon. Aliás não encomendei vibradores de cor nenhuma, diabos. Ainda assim, lá estavam eles, embrulhados, um a um em sacos plásticos, com um leve cheiro de borracha se desprendendo dos estranhos objetos. Eram muito brilhantes, e os sacos que os envolviam eram cobertos por um tipo de purpurina, também rosa.

Aquilo com toda certeza do mundo não era meu. Fechei a caixa de novo pra verificar a etiqueta de endereço do correio.

A droga do pacote havia sido colocado na minha varanda, bem na frente da minha porta de entrada, com o resto da correspondência. Logicamente era meu. Pois bem, estava parecendo que não. Olhei novamente a etiqueta do destinatário pra ter certeza que não havia lido errado e gemi.

\- Oh, Senhor...Não! Não pode ser – exclamei em voz alta.

Agora mais que nunca eu desejava ter olhando o destinatário antes de abrir a bendita caixa. Ou melhor, tinha certeza de que não deveria nem mesmo ter olhado aquele pacote.

A caixa estava endereçada a Isabella Swan, que vivia no ap acima da minha casa e cuja a entrada era independente. Um apartamento que eu havia lhe alugado dois anos antes com o objetivo de ajuda-la. Nos conheciamos desde que eramos crianças, uma vez que Bella era a irmã mais velha do meu melhor amigo, Emmet.

A grande merda é que apesar de anos de amizade, eu havia começado secretamente a sentir uma maldita atração física por ela nos últimos tempos... Oh, não! Para ser honesto comigo mesmo, nas últimas décadas.

E ela tinha comprado uma caixa de vibradores? Isso era inacreditável. Quase chocante!

Abri a caixa novamente me amaldiçoando no mesmo momento por tê-lo feito. Eles eram absurdamente cor de rosa. E havia muitos eles. Para que uma mulher precisava de todos eles? Não fazia sentido. Afinal de contas, para o propósito que ela, com certeza, tinha em mente, um único vibrador bastaria. Mas, tantos assim? Essa merda estava me deixando cada vez mais intrigado. Uma vez que eu era um químico e especializado em lógica, estava convencido de que deveria existir uma explicação lógica para o fato.

Eu apenas precisava fazer um esforço e procurar entender qual era a tal explição. Deixei a caixa com a estranha encomenda sobre a mesa da cozinha, me dirigindo a geladeira, a fim de apanhar uma cerveja. Continuei pensando naquilo, buscando uma explicação racional.

Quem sabe... Sim, era uma hipótese razoável. Talves Bella tivesse feito a encomenda com algumas das amigas, assim elas, certamente, receberiam um desconto ao comprarem no atacado. Bom, aquela era uma hipotese estranha, porém plausivel.

Talvez todas aquelas peças fossem realmente pra ela mesma, então sempre haveria um ao alcance. Um em cada cômodo da casa... ri da própria idéia. Um pra deixar na mesinha-de-cabeceira do quarto dela, um na gaveta do aparador da sala de estar, um pra colocar na bolsa... Ergui a lata gelada de cerveja sobre a testa. De repente, estava ficando mais quente. Um para o banho... Que coisa! A cada instante havia uma imagem acompanhando as ideias. Isabella, os cabelos chocolates molhados descendo como cascatas sobre os seios, a água deslizando pela sua pele alva e macia da cabeça aos pés... Contrai os músculos tensos, sentindo-me desconfortável perante a imagem criada por minha fértil imaginação. Um para a cozinha? Não, simplesmente não conseguia visualizar um brinquedo sexual perto de espátulas panelas, e colheres de pau. Então, até agora, só foi capaz de descobrir quatro lugares. Mas ainda faltavam oito deles. Onde mais? Tentei imaginar outros usos para um vibrador, mas minha mente ficou em branco. Será que ela era viciada em sexo? Bem, se tivesse um vibrador em cada cômodo da casa, certamente seria. Ela não namorava fazia um bom tempo, e talvez seu corpo estivesse muito carente. Se assim fosse, ficaria feliz em satisfazer seus desejos, em dar-lhe muito mais prazer do que um objeto artificil. Porém, poderia não ser nada disso.

Talvez Bella os tivesse pedido pela internet e houvera algum engano, algum erro na entrega. Ou no tipo de pedido ou na quantidade. Talvez ela tivesse digitado o número "um"e na última hora, resolvera mudar para "dois " e esquecera de apagar o "um". O que resultara naquela caixa com doze vibradores cor-de-rosa. Sim, essa idéia era bastante provável. Poderia conviver com a idéia de ela ter comprado dois. Porém, doze era alarmente demais. Não era normal uma mulher ter doze vibradores em casa afinal de contas.

Outra possibilidade me ocorreu. Claro, a melhor amiga dela, Alice, ia se casar em brve,e a data já estava marcada. Talvez aquelas doze peças fossem para fazer algum tipo de brincadeira no chá de cozinha que as amigas fariam para Alice. É isso parecia bem razoável, também.

Oh, céus!

Havia tantas possibilidades.

Sobretudo sabendo que Bella gostava de promover festas realmente divertidas. Não que eu alguma vez tivesse sido convidado pra uma daquelas festas. Bem que gostaria, uma vez que poderia passar mais tempo com ela.

Entretanto, Bella ainda pensava em mim apenas como Edward, o perito em computadores, Edward, o jovem amigo de seu irmão. O que, supunha, ser verdade. Mas isso não me impedia de sentir uma imensa atração sexual por ela.

Diabos!

Bella é uma mulher vibrante, cheia de energia e tão entusisasmada, que me fazia sentir prazer somente de estar a lado dela. Era como se a energia dela me contagiasse e me desse mais prazer nas pequennas coisas da vida.

Uma única coisa me intrigava: não conseguia entender o que ela queria com doze vibradores. Tinha de haver um razão lógica pra aquilo.

Deixei a latinha de cerveja no balcão e suspirei. Então peguei a caixa com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. Iria descobrir o que aquilo significada imediatamente antes que enlouquecesse de curiosidade.

Saindo pela varanda, subi a pequena escada até a porta da frente de Bella. Quado toquei a campainha da casa dela, me perguntei se deveria passar uma fita lacrando novamente a caixa e fingir ignorância.

– Ah, não! Definitivamente, não.

Jamais voltaria a dormir se não ouvisse uma explicação para aquele pacode de prazer endereçado a ela.

Não que minha linda vizinha me devesse alguma explicação. A vida era dela e, como dona do próprio nariz, tinha o direito de comprar o que bem desejasse. Mas, conhecendo ela como conheço, ela iria se sentir na obrigação de falar alguma coisa.

Quando ouvi seus passos pela sala vindo abrir a porta meu coração começou a trovejar. Coisa normal quando estava perto dela, porém dessa vez, sentia que alguma coisa diferente estava para acontecer. Uma coisa que mudaria a perspectiva de tudo. E algo me dava a plena certeza que tinha haver com os benditos vibradores cor-de-rosa néon.

* * *

**N/A: Esaa história é uma adaptação do livro de Erin McCarry. Os créditos da historia são todos dela não meus. Apenas adaptei a história para o mundo Twilight. Divirtam-se...**


	2. Chapter 2

O que uma pessoa era capaz de fazer por dinheiro?

Eu estava impressionada comigo mesma por saber do que eu era capaz.

A que ponto cheguei! Também pudera... Tinha me encurralado com meus hábitos consumistas e, enquanto minhas amigas estavam comprando casas, apartamentos, carros zero Km e tirando férias em praias exóticas e maravilhosas, eu tinha um armário lotado de roupas caras e modernas e uma conta bancária totalmente vazia. Isso sem mencionar aquelas contas do cartão de crédito, todas atrasadas, sobre as quais, algum dia, teria de pagar juros altíssimos. Os países do Terceiro Mundo tinham menos dívidas do que eu. Contudo, agora, tinha chegado a hora de arrumar minhas finanças. Se aquele serviço foi a única coisa que consegui era aquilo mesmo que eu ia fazer. E seja o que Deus quisesse.

A campanhia da porta tocou exatamente quando coloquei o chicote com penas nas pontas, um de meus brinquedos sexuais, sobre a mesa de jantar. Que hora mais imprópria para aparecer alguém que estivesse adiantado demais para minha estréia como consultora da companhia - " Festa de Prazeres".

Eu nem mesmo havia ajeitado as loções, e o vinho ainda estava gelando no freezer. O chicote lilás estava ao lado de uma algema de pele sintetica com estampa de leopardo.

Peguei aquilo, e me dirigi a porta para receber o primeiro convidado e cliente em potencial. Abri em um único movimento rápido um sorriso de boas-vindas estampado no rosto.

Edward estava parado ali, com uma caixa de papelão nas mãos. Meu sorriso fabricado esmaeceu-se, desaparecendo rapidamente. Suspirando aliviada em seguida. Graças a Deus!

Era apenas Edward, o amigo de meu irmão caçula Emmet, e meu vizinho pelos últimos dois anos . Felizmente, conhecia Edward desde que ele era uma criancinha, tinha um grande carinho por ele assim como por Emmet, eramos como irmãos. O que significava que poderia dispensá-lo dali mesmo sem nenhum problema de manter aparências de boa educação e isso não seria um problema.

-Olá, Edward, como vai? Sinto muito, mas estou ocupadíssima. Você está precisando de alguma coisa urgente ou pode voltar outra hora? - Ele levantou levemente a caixa.

\- Isso estava na porta da minha casa, mas é seu - ele avisou, reprimindo um sorriso. - Acabei abrindo, achando que fosse pra mim, e apenas quando estranhei o conteúdo, é que decidi verificar o destinatário na etiqueta do correio.

\- Tudo bem não tem problema - respondi naturalmente pegando a caixa das mãos dele e encaixando embaixo do braço. – Obrigada.

Tinha toda a intenção de fechar a porta com ele ali mesmo, mas Edward deu um passo para frente me impedindo de fecha-lá.

\- Bella?

\- Sim? – balaçei a cabeça, tentando tirar uma mecha de cabelos do rosto, sem derrubar a caixa ou o chicote.

Edward tinha aquele olhar de "cientista"estampado no rosto, um olhar sério, aquele de quem estava estudando alguma possibilidade, analisando algo. O que significava que estava pensando mais profundamente. Algumas vezes, o achava bem bonito quando ele assumia aquela expressão, engraçadinho como um cãozinho de estimação muito querido, roendo seu osso de brinquedo. Mas aquilo também me fazia lembrar de que Edward tinha mais inteligência em um lóbulo da orelha do que eu em meu corpo inteiro, e ele sempre tinha necessidade de saber sobre tudo, analisar os motivos das coisas, pesquisar detalhes. Uma curiosidade que nascera com ele, e que eu simplesmente não possuia.

Não que ainda fossemos crianças, e ele continuasse me seguindo, como costumava fazer no passado, perguntando, "Por que, por que, por que, Bella?", mas no momento tinha uma festa para organizar e não havia tempo agora para as teorias de Edward sobre como eles poderiam aumentar a eficiência da eletricidade na casa.

\- Por que há doze vibradores nesta caixa? – perguntou ele, sem rodeios.

Pisquei em total perplexidade. Bem...não era bem isso que eu esperava que saisse da boca dele. Na verdade estava esperando que ele dissesse algo brilhante. Parece que ele ainda consegui me surpreender afinal de contas!

No entanto, me recompus rapidamente ajeitando o chicote na mão de modo que fosse capaz de abrir a caixa de papelão.

\- Oh, que alivio, aqui estão eles -corri os dedos pelas embalagens de plástico bolhas - Ótimo. Eu não achei que fossem chegar a tempo, o que teria sido um desatre. O rosa é o mais vendido de todos.

Estava esperando vender pelo menos uns três vibradores apenas essa noite. Era possível, uma vez que mais de trinta pessoas estavam convidadas, a fim de conhecer a linha de produtos da empresa Festa de Prazeres, todos destinados a esquentar e inovar a vida amorosa. Tanto de casais de namorados quanto de pessoas que viviam juntas há muito tempo e estavam cansados com a mesma rotina sexual de sempre.

Olhei ao redor tentando visualizar onde poderia expor um dos vibradores para que as consumidoras não só vissem, mas pudessem tocar e até mesmo ligar e testar. Voltei para dentro do apartamento, me dirigindo ao fundo da sala em desnível e subindo um pequeno degrau, chegando a umas pequenas mesas que havia colocado para exposição dos artigos.

Edward estava me seguindo, percebi.

\- Hum, Bella...

\- O quê? – coloquei a caixa no chão da sala de estar e inspecionei rapidamente ao redor, observando o que tinha sido feito até então e pensando no que ainda precisava fazer.

Utilizando tanto a sala de jantar quanto a de estar, havia três mesas enfileiradas com produtos expostos, desde algemas e vendas para olhos, até uma linha completa de vibradores e brinquedos sexuais de todos os tipos. Uma das mesas estava vazia, esperando receber uma linha de loções e outros produtos comestíveis.

\- Vc se esqueceu desse...- Edward estava sacudindo o chicote no ar, seus cabelos cor de bronze caindo sobre os olhos do jeito que sempre costumavam estar. Ele usava uma camisa branca com gravata listrada de azul e branco e calça cáqui, parecendo um modelo Armani com o adicional daqule típico olhar sério e especial que apenas ele possuia. Claro, ele não era mais nenhum adolescente. E quando foi que ele adquirirá aqueles músculos nos bíceps? Irritada, franzi o cenho.

"E o que importava se ele tinha começado a se desenvolver?"

\- Vc se esqueceu deste... – ele olhou para o objeto que tinha em mãos, então pra mim.- O que é esta coisa afinal?

Edward entendia de matemática,e teoria da relatividade,como ninguém, mas eu conhecia roupas e brinquedos sexuais, pensei, divertida. Toda mulher precisava ser boa em alguma coisa, a fim de adquirir uma determimanda reputação.

\- Isto é um chicote – expliquei o óbvio, porém , sentido-me orgulhosa de saber algo que ele não sabia. - A pena em uma das pontas se você souber usar bem, serve para fazer cócegas - ri quando os olhos verdes se arregalaram em surpresa. – E a outra ponta, vc usa para chicotear seu parceiro sem risco nenhum de um verdadeiro dano. - Peça interessante, não acha?

Não que, na verdade já tivesse usado algum daqueles brinquedos, mas não contaria isso a ele. Edward não precisava saber desse detalhe, era simplismente muito engraçado choca-lo. Um homem que eu suspeitava que passasse tempo demais na frente do computador e não saboreava todos os prazeres da vida. Só que ele não pareceu chocado.

\- Verdade? Sim, é bastante interessante - ele bateu a ponta do chicote na palma da mão com um estalo.- Uma ferramente eficiente, hein?

Senti meu coração dar uma salto e meu pulso acelerar. Meu Deus, era desejo aquilo que via brilhar nos olhos dele? Não, não, claro que não era. Não podia ser. Ele estava apenas interessado procurando todas as respostas do jeito que sempre fazia. Num próximo instante, estaria me contando a melhor forma de utlizar cada um daqueles produtos para potencializar o prazer . Não porque quisesse usar aquelas coisas, mas porque sempre queria saber como tudo funcionava. Detalhar cada uma das peças. Avaliar cada uma com sua mente cientifica. Como no caso do micronndas que ele havia destruido aos doze anos, apenas porque estivera curioso demais para descobrir o seu funcionamento.

\- Então – continuou ele- estou esperando uma resposta sua.

\- Que resposta? – devolvi, dando de ombros. - Vc não me perguntou nada ainda.

\- Não perguntei porque presumi que você me daria algum tipo de explicação. Não que você me deva alguma, claro - acrescentou rapidamente, antes que eu lhe perguntasse com que direito ele estava cobrando explicações. – Há uma razão para que seu apartamento esteja inteirinho coberto desses brinquedos? Ou você está apenas introduzindo uma fase divertida na sua vida?- ele estava com a ponta da pena embaixo do queixo agora, passando de um lado para outro, de modo que as penas roxas levantaram-se na lateral do rosto masculino. Estava ridiculo. E lindo! Que coisa estranha! "Por que estava pensando uma coisa daquelas, de repente?" Nunca antes pensara nele como..como um homem. Devo estar mesmo muito carente.

\- Por favor, coloque isso por ai em qualquer lugar e me ajude a desembrulhar essas loções – já que ele aprecia estar grudado naquela sala, o minímo que poderia fazer era ser prestativo. E utíl. – E, para sua informação, estou tentando ganhar algum dinheiro extra, do qual estou precisando muito no momento, a fim de saldar algumas dívidas. Por isso estou vendendo produtos para esquentar romances. Foi um trabalho extra que arranjei e acho que pode dar certo – contei e levantei o queixo em um gesto orgulhoso. - Agora sou representante da famosa e conceituada empresa Festa de Prazeres. Terei uma reunião aqui em casa dentro de uma hora.

-Oh... – foi tudo que ele conseguiu expressar.

Eu praticamente consequia ouvir as engrenagens trabalhando dentro da cabeça dele em alta velocidade. Ele devia estar se questionando por que eu arranjei justamente aquele tipo de trabalho, de que maneira os produtos funcionaram e por que a necessidade de uma festa.

\- Você já tentou, pessoalmente, usar esses produtos? – indagou ele após alguns momentos de silêncio.

A Festa de Prazeres tinha setenta e três produtos de linha dos quais dois terços estavam espalhados agora pelo meu apartamento. Será que ele estava falando sério? Quanto tempo livre Edward achava que eu tinha?

\- Não - respondi de modo breve e estava disposta a deixar o assunto terminar ali. Se lhe desse mais alguma informação, a próxima pergunta dele seria qual dos produtos eu já havia testado, que efeitos tinham causado e por que.

\- Eu não conseguiria vender alguma coisa que não tivesse testado em mim mesmo antes – murmurou ele, enquanto estudava um frasco de loção comestível para massagem.

Edward abriu a tampa, cheirou o conteúdo, espalhou sobre as costas da mão e então lambeu.

\- Hum, chocolate –ele franziu o nariz numa careta-. Mas, de alguma maneira, lamber a minha própria mão, não mexe comigo nem um pouquinho. Não tem a menor graça. - E antes que eu pudesse protestar, chamá-lo de tolo, de antiquado, ou cobrar-lhe os doze dolares que aquele frasco custava Edward deu um passo a frente, pegou meu braço de repente, e, em seguida espalhou loção de chocolate por toda a extensão.

Todavia, ainda mais estranho do que isso, foi a repentina sensação de ardor e interesse que senti brotar no interior das minhas coxas. O que era assustador. Na verdade, aterrorizante. Devia sentir vergonha de mim mesma. Edward era uma criança. Bem, não tão jovem assim, uma vez que ele tinha a mesma idade de meu irmão mais novo, estava quase certa de que Emmet completararia vinte e cinco anos em dezembro. Contudo, ainda assim,eu tinha vinte e oito anos, e estava mortalmente perto dos vinte e nove, meus pensamentos imediatamente cessaram quando ele inclinou a cabeça em minha direção. Nunca tinha pensado em Edward de uma maneira sexual. Ele era serio demais, inteligente demais, racional demais. Parecia estar acima de todas aquelas necessidades físicas. Eu nunca nem ao menos já o vi com uma mulher antes, havia apenas concluido assim, que ele se interessava muito mais pela parte intelectual das coisas e pessoas, do que pela parte física. Então senti quando ele lambeu a loção do meu braço devagar. Os olhos verdes fixos nos meus.

Ou será que eu estava enganada?

* * *

**N/A: Esqueci de mencionar no capitulo passado...essa fic é uma adaptação de um livro que li e nao consegui parar de imaginar os personagens principais como Bella e Edward. A fic vai ser bem hot. Vai ter povs Bella e Edward e não seram muitos capítulos. Enfim...divirtam-se.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eu juro que não tinha a menor intenção de lamber o braço da Bella. Não premeditei tal atitude. Verdade. Normalmente, eu não era considerado uma pessoa impulsiva, porém,eu estava curioso demais para saber se a loção teria um sabor diferente na pele dela do que tivera na minha. Usando o raciocinio lógico, como sempre, imaginava que a loção era designada para reagir conforme a temperatura de cada corpo. Isso sem mencionar que cada pessoa agregava diferentes quantidades de transpiração. Ademais, a oprtunidade de saborear a pele de Bella era muito tentadora para que eu deixasse passar.

Irresistivel, na verdade. Portanto , eu lambi. E seria impossível negar que, na pele dela, a loção comestivel tinha um gosto infinitamente melhor do que na minha. Era de fato deliciosa. Como uma rica musse de chocolate, cremoso e fresquinha em uma colher quente.

-Hum, muito gostoso – comentei, passando a língua pelos lábios, com prazer da sensação na boca.- Você já experimentou? – deslizei a língua pelo pulso úmido feminino mais uma vez, para tirar o restinho de loção.

Os olhos chocolates brilhantes estavam bem abertos. A respiração um pouco mais acelerada do que o normal.

Eu reconhecia que estava pateticamente apaixonado por aquela mulher. Aquela era a única explicação do porque havia alugado o apartamento para ela por quase a metade do valor de mercado e também por que nunca conseguia me envolver com uma mulher além de simples encontros casuais. Isso explicava inclusive os motivos pelos quais tinha vontade de estrangular cada sujeiro tolo com que Bella havia namorado... e olhe que não tinham sido poucos.

Eu estava apaixonado por ela e queria que, pelo menos uma vez na vida ela me visse como alguém mais do que o melhor amigo de seu irmão. Queria que ela me visse como homem.

E, com esse objetivo, levei a parte do braço delicado que estava com o resto do creme até os lábios de Bella.

\- Prove - farei

Ela maneou a cabeça com veemencia.

\- Hum... bem... Não, eu acabei de jantar.

Não resisti a ri da desculpa esfarrapada.

\- A intenção não é que isso encha seu estomago, Bella, a loção serve apenas para deixa-la mais quente.

Ela deu um passo atrás, puxando o braço da minha mão, parecendo de súbito, bastante pertubada.

\- Bem, eu sei disso. Afinal de contas, a consultora da Festa de Prazeres, sou eu.

Eu tinha certeza de que ela daria uma excelente consultora daquela empresa. Bella tinha boas habilidades em lidar com as pessoas, uma qualidade que eu não possuía e não podia reclamar, e o entusiasmo dela poderia provavelmente vender uma tonelada daqueles vibradores, e não apenas doze. Entretanto, ela parecia estar sempre se subestimando, fazendo comentários sobre si mesma a respeito de nunca ser capaz de esperar mais do que o emprego razoável que tinha numa empresa de computação gráfica. Aquilo realmente me incomodava , o que era mais uma evidência de que estava irracionalmente apaixonado por ela.

\- Que tipo de treinamento você recebeu da empresa? – quis saber. – Para faciliar as vendas, acho que você deveria querer experimentar pessoalmente tantos produtos quanto possível.

Meus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para o chicote que eu mesmo deixara sobre a mesa. "Ela havia usado aquele?"

Por um lado, o pensamento mexeu severamente com meu orgão masculino, comprimindo-o a ponto de provocar certa dor, mas, por outro lado, a idéia de que algum sujeito... algum tolo de QI baixo, algum ignorante ou aproveitador, algum vendedor de carros calvo, tivesse aplicado aquele chicote na pele nua de Bella, me deixava tão furioso que o ambiente chegou a ficar cheio de pontinhos vermelhos, enquanto meu sangue corria veloz pelas minhas veias.

Ela secou o braço molhado em sua saia listrada de rosa e branco. Era de um tecido macio e tinha um dos lados mais curto do que o outro. A blusa era de seda, sem mangas brancas com uma flor cor de rosa estilizada aplicada sobre o peito. Era, na verdade, um pouco exagerada e estranha, mas conhecendo Bella sabia que a tal blusa só podia ser de grife e devia ter custado bem caro. Afinal, ela era obcecada por roupas de grife. Nos pés ela usava sandálias de salto, não muito alto, porém fino demais, que parecia, aos olhos, doloroso na melhor das hipoteses, e letal, na pior. Por um momento imaginei como as belas pernas de salto ficariam ao redor do meu corpo.

\- Edward, eu não tenho tempo para isso agora, ainda nem terminei de arrumar os produtos, e as pessoas estarão aqui em, no máximo, trinta minutos – ela rasgou um dos sacos plásticos cor de rosas com purpurina e tirou o vibrador de dentro. Balançando a peça em riste disse: - Ou você me ajuda a desembalar essas coisas ou, pelo amor de Deus, volte para sua casa e procure uma ocupação.

Eu poderia honestamente dizer que ser repreendido por um vibrador cor de rosa choque era uma experiência um tanto estranha. Me senti como se tivesse voltado a meus treze anos e tivesse sido pego pelo meu pai lendo uma revista Playboy dentro do banheiro. Envergonhado e levemente sujo. Abaixei a cabeça tentado contra vontade de interromper numa gargalhada por causa do ridiculo da situação. Apenas me abaixei e peguei uma caixa a colocando sobre a mesa. Bella se afastou, encontrando um lugar minúsculo em uma outra mesa, antes que começasse a vasculhar algumas pastas, folhetos e encartes.

Já que ela queria ajuda então vamos lá. Organizei os óleos para massagens, as loções comestíveis e cremes de barbear sobre a mesa, numa impressionante disposição. Quem não me conhecesse e entrasse ali naquele instante, diria que eu tinha aquilo como profissão. Olhando para todos os sabores e texturas das loções e talcos e lendo todas as belas palavras, como, por exemplo, "eróginas", "eroticos", "máximo prazer"e "estimulante", começei a me sentir um pouco desconfortável.

\- Está ficando mais quente aqui dentro? – perguntei – O ar condicionado está funcionando direito?

\- Sim, está – Bella tinha um patinho de borracha na mão. Olhei para a mão dela, franziu o cenho, sem entender a razão daquele objeto infantil. Aquilo não poderia ter nada haver com a sua festinha poderia?

\- Você vende patos de borracha? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o mercado de objetos sexuais? - Ela riu e tirou uma tampa falsa do pato.

\- Tem um ovo vibratório escondido aqui dentro.- Ela puxou um pequeno ovo macio e o torceu. A peça começou a trepidar. – É um brinquedo de banheira.

\- Oh... Então fica dentro de um pato, assim ninguém sabe que está lá?

\- Sim, isso mesmo – confirmou distraida.

\- Mas.. por que um adulto teria um patinho para brincar na banheira? As pessoas não achariam que isso é um pouco estranho? E se você tem filhos na sua casa, por exemplo, obviamente eles serão os primeiros a querer brincar com ele. E se por acidente, conseguirem destampar a tampa? Este ovo não seria um objeto perigoso? Uma criança pequena, que tem mania de pôr tudo na boca, poderá sufocar-se com ele, concorda? - O olhar que ela me lançou sugeriu que Bella não sabia a resposta.

-Você não tem nada mais importante para fazer? Nenhum lugar para ir no momento? Não estou atrapalhando nenhum compromisso seu, prendendo-o aqui?

Certo, entendi perfeitamente que ela queria que eu fosse embora dali, só que ainda não estava pronto para separar-me dela. Não eram muito frequentes as chances de estar perto dela, sem que o irmão dela ou uma de suas muitas amigas estivesse presente. Era uma chance única e eu pretendia aproveitar da melhor forma possível.

\- Não – respondi então, de forma casual, como se não tivesse entendido a vontade dela de que partisse.

Enfiando a mão na caixa, tirei alguns preservativos do tipo que brilha no escuro.

\- E isso aqui? Qual a intenção? – estava realmente confuso agora.- Quero dizer, eles não brilham até que estejam tirados do pacote, então não servem para guiar você até a mesinha de cabeceira. Na verdade, acho que ver um pênis cor de rosa fosforecente, de repente no escuro, deixaria a maioria das mulheres apavoradas, estou enganado? – perguntei, olhando-a.

\- Vou fazer de conta que esta é uma pergunta teórica. - Bella respondeu e desapareceu para a cozinha.

\- Bem, você já usou alguma vez?- perguntei.

\- Não – a voz dela soou de longe, aliás e carregando um tom de veemência.

Com os produtos organizados para minha satisfação dobrei as abas da caixa de papelão e a coloquei embaixo da mesa e, em seguida, começei a averiguação detalhada.

\- Por que alguém iria querer uma lingerie comestível? – aproximei a embalagem do rosto e inalei o aroma com curiosidade. – Quero dizer, não é como se você fosse usar uma coisa dessas o dia inteiro, ou todos os dias. Você só o vestiria no calor do momento, mas, será que isso não tiraria a espontaneidade da coisa toda? Aqui sugere que o homem pode comer a lingerie enquanto remove do corpo da mulher-continuei discursando sobre as possibilidade.- E como pode ser que esse tal "tamanho único" sirva para todas as mulheres? Isso não faz o menor sentido.

Bella irrompeu de volta na sala, trazendo uma bandeja com uma cesta de torradinhas com patê e outra com pães de queijo,colocou-as sobre a mesinha do centro.

\- Edward Cullen, algumas coisas na vida não fazem realmente sentido, sabia? Simplismente não fazem e pronto. Ponto final. Você e essa sua mania de racionalizar tudo, de querer explicar tudo- murmurou ela com um suspiro.- Pessoas as utilizam por divertimento, porque é engraçado. Entendeu? Por que é gostoso, sexy e excitante fazer alguma loucura, e talves até mesmo alguma tolice quando você está se sentindo atraido por alguém- o tom dela era bastante irritado.- Será que você não consegue entender isso?

"Oh!", pensei. "Claro que sim!", claro que podia compreender tais atitudes. Principalmente porque estava me sentindo extremamente atraído por ela e prestes a fazer alguma loucura e até mesmo, quem sabe, uma grande tolice...

\- Então, se eu levantasse sua blusa de repente e aplicasse esse talco de pêssego nos bicos de seus seios, isso seria divertido?

* * *

**N/A: Sim Edward. Isso seria muito divertido. Rs. **

**E as coisas continuam a esquentar...Até quando vcs acham que a Bella vai aquentar as provocações do Edward?**


	4. Chapter 4

Fechei os olhos por um décimo de segundo. Oh, que Deus me ajudasse. Ele era muito inteligente, mas ainda assim, completamento tolo no que dizia respeito ao senso comum. O homem não tinha a menor ideia de que não se poderia apenas sair discutindo a possibilidade de tocar os mamilos de uma mulher e não esperar que eles enrijecessem. Como estavam os meus agora. O que era ridículo.

Edward estava falando sobre os bicos dos meus seios de uma maneira puramente cientifica. Estava tentando entender a lógica que havia por trás dos inúmeros produtos existentes para aquecer os romances. E eu tinha absoluta certeza de que naquilo não havia realmente nenhuma lógica. E durante aquele tempo, ele tinha, de alguma forma, conseguido me deixar excitada.

Devia ser por causa de todos aqueles produtos afrodisíacos espalhados pela sala de casa. Só podia ser isso.

O poder da sugestão!

Talvez até fosse possível que aquilo tiesse alguma coisa a ver com Edward, cujos cabelos pareciam sempre despenteados. Todavia, com toda certeza, Edward era um sujeito de belissíma aparência. Alguém que, de repente, quando eu não estava prestando atenção, havia espichado para mais de um metro e oitenta de altura e ampliado um bocado para os lados também.

\- Na teoria, sim, isso poderia ser divertido, obviamente em uma circunstância adequada- coloquei uma das mãos sobre o estômago, numa tentativa de deter o alarmante calor que brotava no interior do meu corpo. Tentativa inútil.

\- E quais seriam essas circunstâncias, por exemplo? – questionou ele.

Estava ficando tão nervosa com aquelas estranhas novas sensações, que mal ouvi a pergunta, permaneci imóvel enquanto o observava abrir a tampa de um pote comprido e tirar de dentro um objeto longo e fino, que parecia um pincel com uma pena na ponta.

Vendo meu silêncio, Edward repetiu a pergunta.

\- Então, Bella, quais seriam as circunstâncias adequadas?

\- Bem... as circunstâncias... – titubeei, e parei de falar, pigarreei e começei de novo - A circunstância correta seria se duas pessoas estivessem planendo uma noite de amor. Eu não acho que você iria querer levar adiante esse tipo de preliminares.

Os olhos verdes dele atingiram os meus e pareciam muito concentrados, quando ele diminuiu a distância que nos separava.

\- Então, se você não quer que eu espalhe o talco sobre os seus seios, que tal começar a experimentar isso nos seus ombros?- sugeriu com a voz levemente rouca, balançando o objeto com a pena na minha frente.

A pena roçou de leve minha pele,e tremi. Ele moveu o estranho objeto gentilmente para frente e para trás sobre meu ombro, enquanto eu tentava encontrar força para me afastar daquela tentação.

Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Tentava raciocinar com clareza, mas antes que pudesse encontrar a resposta ou até mesmo pensar em reagir, a língua de Edward estava em minha boca, deslizando em pequenos círculos ao redor dos lábios, antes de beijar de modo ardente e apaixonado.

Um beijo muito rápido, considerando que perdi o equilibrio e quase cai de tão chocada com a atitude repentina dele.

\- Edward!

\- Não? O ombro não é o lugar mais adequado? - A pena roçou na lateral do meu pescoço, perto da nuca.- Talvez aqui, então?

E por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ele começou a lamber e beijar também naquele lugar, até que eu estava inteira arrepiada, de pulsos cerrados e afastando a cabeça para trâs. Ele não me tocou em mais nenhum lugar, mas meu corpo começou a reclamar, reivindicar e doer por atenção.

O que era simplesmente errado demais. Na verdade, um total absurdo. Aquele era Edward. Ele, afinal de contas, tinha me visto de aparelho nos dentes, espinhas no rosto e cabelos alvoroçados. Aquele era Edward, que eu amava de um jeito absurdamente fraternal. Edward, o melhor amigo de meu irmão. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele.

Aparentemente, até mesmo o deixar fazer experiêcias com o meu corpo em prol da ciência sexual. Um gemido trêmulo escapou da minha garganta antes que fosse capaz de detê-lo.

Talvez aquilo fosse apenas algum tipo de carência sexual. Eu não fazia amor com ninguém há oito meses, desde que meu último namorado mudara-se para Chicago, alegando que não poderia perder uma melhor oportunidade de trabalho.

Quando partira, ele não havia sugerido que mantivessemos contato e então a culpa de desmanchar o namoro não tinha sido totalmente minha, afinal, Mike não era o cérebro mais brilhante do mundo, e suas piadas, que no início do namoro haviam abrilhantado nossa relação, com o tempo, tinham se tornado cada vez mais chatas e repetitivas.

Não que eu quisesse namorar alguém superdotado em termos de inteligência. Não. Isso me faria sentir pequena, inferior, inadequada, como vinha me sentido a vida inteira, crescendo ao lado de meu irmão, que possuía um QI fenomenal, muito acima da média, e convivendo com o melhor amigo dele, Edward que também tinha QI bem acima da média. Mas também não queria namorar alguém sem cerebro. Ficaria feliz e satisfeita em encontrar alguém mediano. Acreditava que merecia, pelo menos isso.

Uma vez que Alice, minha melhor amiga, estava noiva, prestes a se casar, e a minha outra, Leah, estava namorando sério. Sabia que elas estavam fazendo amor em bases regulares. Talvez aquela excitação repentina e bizarra que estava sentindo, fosse apenas por causa da inveja que tinha delas em relação a terem suas vidas amororas bem resolvidas uma maneira de meu corpo relembrar que eu estava no auge da maturidade e precisava saciar os desejos primitivos que todo ser humano possuía.

Edward apanhou o talco que estava ali sobre a mesa mais próxima e espalho no meu queixo. Em seguida, lambeu-o. Segurei com força seus braços em busca de apoio, uma vez que estava perdendo o equilibrio de novo, e tentei, sem sucesso, não me excitar.

A barba por fazer roçava contra o meu rosto e os cabelos fizeram cócegas em meu nariz, enquanto a língua dele começou a se movimentar... quente... gostosa... provocando-me uma sensação...

Oh, lá estava eu, no auge da excitação mais uma vez.

Principalmente quando o dedo dele tocou meu lábio inferior depositando talco ali. A fragância de pêssego me provocou e, sem pensar, me vi colocar a ponta da língua pra fora e experimentando um pouco. Aquilo derreteu em minha boca, parecendo o suco mais doce que já provara na vida.

\- Não, era eu quem tinha de experimentar isso? - murmurou Edward contra o canto da minha boca.

Então ele estava deslizando a língua pelo meu lábio superior, de um canto até o outro, emitindo pequenos murmúrios de aprovação perante o gosto. Apertei as mãos em volta do tecido das mangas da camisa dele e a respiração, de repente estava ofegante demais.

Não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo, não sabia ao certo porque estava deixando Edward fazer tudo aquilo... Mas, oh, meu Deus, aquilo estava tão bom, parecia tão certo... e independentemente do quanto alto meu cérebro gritasse para que parasse, meus pés não estavam me levando nem mesmo um milimetro para trás. Meu corpo parecia incapaz de obedecer.

De súbito, ele se moveu, e então estava me beijando de novo. Apenas e simplesmente beijando-me, os lábios colados aos meus e a língua fazendo uma maravilhosa exploração do interior da minha boca. O talco doce de pêssego ainda envolvido na língua de ambos e o enlace era quente, molhado, excitante, repleto de calor e paixão. Poderia dizer que aquele era o beijo mais perfeito que já experimentara na vida

Quando Edward finalmente me liberou, afastando um pouco o rosto, ouvi um delicioso emergir de minha própria boca.

Os olhos de Edward estreitados, o olhar profundo, os lábios brilhantes. Mas ele apenas falou:

\- O pêssego é definitivamente melhor que o chocolate.

Me esforcei a liberar as mãoes que se agarravam as mangas da camisa dele e tentei dar um passo atrás. Bati as costa contra a mesa, fazendo os saltos tremerem e bagunçando a arrumanção dos displays dos vibradores.

Virando-me confusa e atordoada, ajeitei os vibradores amarelos, azuis e vermelhos de volta a posição original, enquanto sentia o calor subindo pelo meu rosto fazendo com que eu ficasse cada vez mais quente e corada.

\- Então você acha que devo fazer uma boa propaganda do talco de pêssego? - consegui dizer aquilo, esperando que minha voz não tremesse e não traísse o enorme desejo que estava sentindo por ele.

Ora, era fácil entender que ele tinha ficado curioso, pois a curiosidade fazia parte de sua personalidade, contudo tentei entender melhor por quê? Só não compreendia como me deixei envolver por aquela situação.

\- Definitivamente – replicou ele num tom de voz cheio de sensualidade.

Então ouvi o ruído de um pacote sendo desembrulhado e me forcei a virar exasperada.

\- O que mais você resolveu desembrulhar, agora?Estas coisas são muito caras.

\- Mas você vai precisar de alguns produtos abertos para demonstrações, correto? – argumentou.- Mais consumidores vão comprar se puderem experimentar, testar o produto na própria pelo, sentir o gosto, tocar. Acredite em mim, essas loções comestiveis são perfeitas para isso.

Ele ergueu um pequeno frasco que acabara de tirar da caixa.

\- Aqui, na embalagem, diz que esta coisa serve para aquecer a pele e fazê-la formigar.

Se ele tentasse levantar a minha blusa e tocar os bicos dos meus seios com aquela loção, iria gritar, decidi. Ele estava começando a me enervar.

Talvez ele fosse tão elevado intelectualmente que poderia isolar o cérebro das outras partes do corpo, mas eu ainda não atingira esse nível espiritual. E duvidava que algum dia fosse conseguir tal proeza . Além disso, ele estava me deixando extremamente excitada, e não podia receber as convidadas naquele estado lastimável.

Uma vez que ele não tinha intenção de fazer amor comigo, eu, não tinha intenção de fazer sexo com o melhor amigo do meu irmão caçula no final da noite.

E independentemente de quanto perversos e criativos fossem os artigos da Festa de Prazeres, nada se aproximava de um homem de verdade, em carne e osso. Nada se comparava a união de dois corpos explorando-se em perfeita harmonia, principalmente se houvesse um pouco de amor entre eles.

Quem sabe até amor fraterno, pensei, e reprimi o pensamento em seguida.

\- E essas amostras grátis podem muito bem servir para seu uso pessoal depois – a voz de Edward interrompeu minha linha de pensamentos.

No momento que vi ele levantando o braço em minha direção eu explodi.

\- Não!

Mas ele apenas virou meu pulso para cima e espalhou o creme macio sobre a pele no final da palma.

\- Não, o quê? - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas escuras numa expressão interrogativa. Afinal de contas , não estava fazendo nada demais.

\- Oh... não derrube na minha saia, por favor.

Estava consciente de que aquilo soara falso, porém meu cérebro parece que tinha parado de funcionar. Nunca, em toda minha existência, havia suspeitado que meu pulso poderia ser uma parte tão sensível. Mas o jeito que o desgraçado estava esfregando ali com a ponta do polegar, em movimentos leves e circulares, era bem... inacreditavelmente sensual.

\- E então você sente que a região está ficando quente? Já começou a formigar?- perguntou ele, colocando uma expressão inocente no rosto.

\- Sim, muito quente. Tudo está ficando quente e meio anestesiado – sussurrei, com o coração disparado no peito.

Na verdade, todas as partes de meu corpo estavam ficando quentes e anestesiadas. Braços e pernas chegavam a formigar e começei a temer que havia algo de errado comigo.

E... que coisa, ele ia ou não ia me beijar de novo?

Como se tivesse lido meu pensamento, Edward se aproximou como se fosse um felino... um enorme felino, com movimentos lentos e calculados, fazendo-me estremecer de antecipaçao.

Sim, ele ia me beijar, decidi. E estava querendo aquilo mais do que podia admitir para mim mesma.

Naquele exato momento, a campainha tocou.

\- Oh... Que pena... Parece que as minhas convidadas começaram a chegar – murmurei sem pensar.

Todavia, por outro lado, sentia-me aliviada, apesar de ainda não estar completamente pronta para minha apresentação.

Mais um décimo de segundo ao lado de Edward, e poderia ter cometido uma grande tolice.

* * *

**N/A: Sei não... mais acho que a Bella não resiste por mais muito tempo, Edward ta investindo pesado. Eu tinha cedido a muuuuito e vcs?**

**Poste aqui todo sábado ok? Algumas meninas estavam perguntando...tá respondido. E obrigada a todas que comentaram. Bjs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Observei Bella descer o degrau da sala em desnivel que levava ao hall de entrada, com o corpo em chamas. Conhecia bem aquela sensação. Sentia que minha respiração era capaz de derreter aço... cento e vinte graus Celsius e tudo que era necessário, e estava certo que tinha alcançado essa temperatura.

Oh, senhor!

Sinceramente esperava que soubesse o que estava fazendo ali. Não queria arruinar meu relacionamento com Bella, a amizade que tínhamos desde crianças, todavia,eu não podia ficar parado por mais tempo e fingir que não me importava com ela de um jeito que não era nem remotamente fraterno. Se tentasse revelar meus verdadeiros sentimentos, e ela me rejeitasse,bem, era bastante provável, que aquilo afetaria a relação de amizade... Por outro lado, se não tentasse nunca saberia. Precisava arriscar. Aquela espera, aquele desejo latente, aquela atração dolorosa... estava me enlouquecendo, não conseguiria conviver com tais sentimentos por muito mais tempo. Na verdade, precisava saber se existia alguma chance, mesmo que remota, de que Bella pudesse se sentir atraída por mim também. Principalmente depois daquele beijo, porque, se não estivesse enganado, ela tinha gostado e quase se derretido em meus braços. O sentimento parecia ser mútuo. Não que ela estivesse apaixonada, como eu, claro, mas pelo menos Bella pareceu sentir algum tipo de atração quando entregara-se ao beijo e sua respiração se tornara curta e ofegante. Talvez ela nunca tivesse pensado na possibilidade, talvez nunca tivesse me visto como um homem de verdade,mas depois que provara, poderia ter mudado de idéia. Não havia outra maneira de descobrir isso, senão investindo de novo.

Sentindo a calça, de súbito, apertada no corpo, observei Bella subir o único degrau da sala novamente, os saltos tamborilavam no chão de tábua corrida, Alice, amiga íntima de Bella estava com ela, usando uma bermuda discreta e um top justo, os cabelos curtos e pretos, presos para trás.

\- Oh, olá, Edward! –cumprimentou ela alegremente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Olá, Alice. Como vão as voisas?

\- Tudo bem. – Alice colocou a bolsa no chão em um cantinho do sofá.- Exceto que não vejo a hora de acabarem esses preparativos para o meu casamento. Você não deve ter noção do trabalho que dá, assim como eu também não tinha – ela emitiu um suspiro cansado, mas não conseguiu esconder um sorriso satisfeito. - Agora, quando falo sobre isso com as pessoas, aconselho-as a pular essa parte dos preparativos, igreja, convites, vestido, enxoval, lua-de-mel, e simplesmente fugir com a pessoa amada- ela olhou para as mesas cheias de produtos. – Mas, também imagino se Jasper e eu sobrevivermos aos planos de casamento sem nos matarmos antes, então estaremos preparados para tudo.

Me pequei imaginando se gostaria de um casamento com toda a pompa que as pessoas geralmente fazem, ou se iria preferir fugir para qualquer lugar... A idéia de fugir com Bella sozinhos era tão tentadora como a idéia de ve-lá caminhando de branco na minha direção.

\- Bem, espero que tudo corra maravilhosamente bem para vocês. Boa reunião, meninas - falei colocando a tampa no talco e recolocando o frasco na caixa.

Claro que fiquei tentado a levar um frasco para casa, mas não faria sentido levar um produto para longe de minha verdadeira sedução... Bella.

Era ela que me excitava, não o talco.

\- Você vai ficar para a festa, Edward? – perguntou Alice, franzindo o cenho.

\- Não! – Bella respondeu antes que pudesse abrir a boca, o horror estampado na voz. Então, num gesto de quem estava sem graça, ajeitou os cachos chocolates atrás da orelha, pigarreou e justificou: -Homens não podem participar desse tipo de festa, é a política da empresa e não podemos ir contra. Regras são regras, afinal de contas.

\- Isso é verdade – Alice concordo mais do que depressa.- De outra forma, a participação dos homens poderiam ter o poder de transformar a reunião em orgia.

Tentei imaginar a situação,mas não consegui, dando os ombros, comentei:

\- As amigas de vocês devem ser mais divertidas e excitantes do que os meus amigos.

Alice riu e concordou.

\- Quanto a isso, você pode ter certeza.

\- Edward estava me ajudando a ajeitar cada coisa no seu devido lugar, mas agora já está indo embora, não é mesmo, Edward? - Bella me lançou um sorriso brilhante ao mesmo tempo em que havia um aviso sério em seu olhar.

\- Certo, tudo bem. Vou largar um pouco da barra da sua saia - brinquei. Em seguida, avisei:- Porém prometo voltar depois que a festa acabar para fazer algumas compras. Há alguns produtos que me deixaram muito interessado e fiquei com vontade de experimentar.

Bella deixou literalmente o queixo cair. Então, boquiaberta como estava, olhou para Alice que, na verdade, não estava nos escutando realmente. Sua atenção estava voltada para uma venda de seda preta, pela qual ela parecia fascinada. Eu a entendia.

\- Edward tem necessidade de saber como as coisas funcionam – Bella explicou - Sempre foi assim, desde criança. Bicicletas, microondas, lingeris comestíveis – de repente, parou de falar, e pôs a mão sobre o peito. Suas faces estavam quentes. Tinha certeza que não era o verão da California que a estava afetando. Estava enrubescendo... Percebi o fato e achei que aquilo era um bom sinal. Se Bella não estivesse nem um pouquinho interessada em mim teria apenas dito "basta"e tirado a loção de suas mãos. Em vez disso, ela parecia confusa, e adorei tal reação. Uma pequena esperança brotou em meu peito.

\- Vejo você mais tarde, Bella. Eu lhe telefono antes para me certificar que as garotas já foram embora.

\- Certo – murmurou Bella.

Lancei um olhar demorado para o chicote lilás enquanto me afastava dali. Poderia verdadeiramente ver um apelo naquilo. Deslizar bem de leve aquela pena sobre os seios de Bella... Olhei-a significadamente por cima dos ombros. Definitivamente, necessitava ver como aquele produto funcionava.

Tinha certeza que a noite ainda me traria doces respostas...

**N/A: Demorei... capitulo pequeno... mais ainda essa semana trago outro. Minha semana tá meio corrida com os preparativos da minha viajem. Mais agora tudo ta mais tranquilo. Amei os comentários. **

**Aquardem que depois dessa festinha da Bella o que todas queremos vai rolar... beijinhos.**

**Comentem! **


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Começei a transpirar.

"Mas que absurdo!"

Edward estava apenas analisando o chicote. Nada além disso, tinha certeza. Ele ficara fitando o chicote e, em seguida, erguera a cabeça em minha direção, olhando-me com uma intensidade que nunca notara antes. Quase podia jurar que ele estava imaginando como usar o chicote... em mim.

"Oh, Deus! Seria possível uma coisa dessas? Ou eu estou enxergando coisas que não existiam, e eram apenas fruto da minha imaginação?"

Não movi um centimetro até que tivesse escutado uma batida na porta lá de baixo se fechando. Então acomodoi-me na poltrona azul-celeste. Havia transpiração até mesmo no interior de minhas coxas. Suor! Talvez o ar-condicionado de casa estivesse realmente quebrado.

\- Está muito quente aqui, você não acha, Alice?

\- Não, não acho. Aliás, está bem mais fresquinho do que lá fora. - Alice balançou a caixa de lingerie comestível e então a devolveu ao chão.- A menos que você esteja se referindo á tensão sexual entre você e Edward. Minha nossa, foi tão forte que chegou a aquecer o ar do ambiente! Foi quente o bastane para derreter uma barra inteira de chocolate.

Alice pegou a tampa de uma das caixas de papelão e começou a se abanar freneticamente.

\- O que está falando? – perguntei, fingindo-me de inocente.- Não há nenhuma tensão sexual entre Edwrad e eu! Ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão caçula. Meu caçulinha que, aliás é um gênio. E Edward é seu amigo gênio. Além do mais, ele tem apenas vinte e cinco anos. Mesmo que estivesse interessada nele, o que não está acontecendo de jeito nenhum, ele é jovem demais para mim, inteligente demais para mim.

Eu estava protestando de maneira exagerada, e franzi o cenho, fechando os olhos quando me dei conta disso. Alice levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Oh, minha pobre amiga querida! Você está sofrendo de tensão sexual. Agora resolveu começar a se enganar...

Parei um minuto para pensar. "Será que estava mesmo sofrendo daquilo?" Certamente estava um pouco estranha. Como se tivesse sonhando uma vida inteira com aquele beijo erótico que havíamos compartilhado.

\- Permita-me apenas um conselho como amiga que gosta realmente de você. – Alice continuou – Por que você não dá abertura a isso e deixa que as coisas acontençam. Você gosta de Edward, não gosta?

\- Como pessoa, sim, é claro que gosto muito. Nós crescemos juntos. Conheço Edward desde que éramos crianças ele é uma pessoa doce, sensivel. Também é honesto bom caráter. Eu o amo como a um irmão... – o que fazia os meus sentimentos mais recentes pareceram doentes e incestuosos.

\- Talvez haja sentimentos diferentes nessa história,que você não esteja percebendo. Você não é do tipo que vai para a cima com alguém só pelo prazer do ato, e Edward também não, talvéz então realmente haja alguma coisa especial nessa história que de repente, seria válido que você explorasse. E- acrescentara ela -, essa coisa de idade não tem nada a ver. Três ou quatro anos de diferença não significam nada. Há casais com uma difernça de idade muito maior, que vivem felizes durante a vida inteira.

Como se estivesse cheia de razão, Alice pegou um vibrador de cima da mesa, balançou-o sugestivamente e falou:

\- Sinceramente, não acredito que Edward esteja tão interessado assim nesses brinquedos. Acho que ele está mesmo é interessado em você. É por esse motivo, e só por esse que ele vai voltar aqui esta noite,depois que todas nós formos embora.

\- Oh, meu Deus! - se ele ia voltar depois da festa. O que faria? Não sabia ao certo como me sentia a esse respeito, no mínimo , bastante nervosa.- Sabe, Alice, o problema com nossas amigas que estão prestes a se casar, é que elas pensam que sabem tudo a respeito de relacionamentos. Só porque você e Jasper estão felizes, aconchegados em casa com um poodle de estimação, não significa que o resto do mundo esteja procurando alguém para viver esse mesmo tipo de experiência.

Alice riu.

\- Isso até pode ser verdade. Mas se o amor e o casamento batessem a sua porta, você não diria "não"a eles, diria?

Não, supunha que realmente não diria não. Mas o pensamento de amor e casamento, era uma coisa distânte da minha mente, em relação a Edward, então... bem... tal idéia me provocava urticária. Literalmente começava a me coçar e sentir vontade de sair de dentro da própria pele.

\- E não venha me dizer que não está bastante preocupada e distraida pensando em Edward, porque você ainda nem mesmo mencionou o quanto está detestando meus trajes, o que normalmente é a primeira coisa que faz quando me vê. Bem, agora que Alice mencionara aquilo...

\- Esse seu short parece um pouco antiquado, Alice. Eles batem praticamente na altura dos seus joelhos. Na verdade isto é uma bermuda, e acho que você está muito nova para abrir mão de algo mais curto.

\- Meu noivo não parece se importar com minhas roupas. – ela riu, bem-humorada – para falar a verdade, ele prefere que eu esteja sem roupa nenhuma. E dado ao olhar no rosto de Edward, aposto que ele adoraria ver você nua, também.

Estremeci com a idéia. A campanhia tocou de novo e me levantei aliviada em poder escapar daquela conversa que falava sobre amor, nudez e Edward, tudo na mesma sentença.

\- Algumas vezes é melhor deixar as coisas continuarem sendo um mistério. - Alice pigarreou, um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto.- E algumas vezes viver o momento junto do homem que povoa suas fantasias e melhor que qualquer brinquedo sexual.

Não poderia retrucar tão sábia colocação. Concordava plenamente com Alice. Não tinha o menor interesse em brinquedos sexuais, no entanto, Edward...minha mente reprimiu o pensamento.

\- Eu não estou discuntindo com você, Alice, mas antes que eu possa até mesmo levar em consideração o fato de me apaixonar e começar a planejar meu próprio casamento, necessito vender alguns brinquedos desses aqui e saldar a divída do meu cartão de crédito ou, pelo menos, reduzi-la para três digitos, E mesmo se eu me apaixonasse e resolvesse me casar um dia, com certeza, não seria com Edward.

Achava que não. Isso seria altamente improvável e nada razoável. Até mesmo se, por acaso, já estivesse apaixonada por Edward aquilo não era amor. Ou era? O pensamento me fez disparar em direção a porta com uma rapidez que quase tropecei e cai no degrau. Cheguei ao meu destino e abri amplamente a porta. Era a hora de pensar em minha conta bancária.

\- Olá! Muito obrigada por ter vindo. - Com um largo sorriso no rosto, cumprimentei as duas primeiras mulheres que haviam chegado juntas, e que deveriam ter sido indicadas por alguém, uma vez que nunca as vira antes...- Vamos entrar – convidei, educadamente.

Os próximos dez minutos foram usados para abrir a porta e receber as convidadas. Mas pessoas do que convidei tinham aparecido, e isso era excelente, um sinal de que as vendas superariam minhas expectativas. Então dei inicio a demonstração dos produtos, falando sobre eles e fazendo com que os frascos de loção passassem de mão em mão entre o grupo de mulheres, a fim de que elas sentissem o perfume. Aquilo deveria ter sido o suficiente para afastar a imagem de Edward da mente. No entanto so serviu para torná-lo mais presente em meus pensamentos. A cada risada, cada brincadeira que alguém fazia, com cada comentário ousado, cada produto que pegava, pensava em Edward e em seu comportamento estranho e excitante. Não ajudou em nada o fato de Rose, a namorada de Emmet, estar presente a festa, mostrando uma atenção desmedida, inacreditável e inapropriada a cada produto que entrava em pauta. Cada comentário íntimo de Rose, feito com tanta naturalidade, fazia sentir-me inadequada, quase com vergonha de descobrir como era a vida amorosa do meu irmão. Minha vontade era dizer: "Ei, olha aqui, a irmã do seu namorado". De repente percebi que não era o fato de ter descoberto a intimidade de Emm que me deixava daquela maneira. Eram as imagens eróticas que os comentários de Rose despertavam na minha mente. Claro que convidei a garota, mas havia pensado que Rose apenas iria, a fim de dar um certo apoio e comprasse um ou outro item, talvez uma espuma de banho mais como um ato de caridade, ou solidariedade. Rose era estudante de medicina e seu maior projeto era se tornar cirurgiã. Ela usava óculos. Assim nunca esperara vê-la cobiçando um livro de posições sexuais . As aparências enganavam muito mesmo, decidi, observando a garota, que de pura, não tinha nada,outra amiga, Tânia, estava folheando o livro junto com Rose.

-Oh! Essa é muito boa! –comentou com uma risada.

\- Tem razão, e posso afirmar por experiência própria. Você já praticou nessa posição? – perguntou Rose.

Senti um gosto amargo na boca. Nunca tinha parado para pensar em meu irmão nesta ou naquela posição sexual. Incomodada com o assunto virei rapidamente e peguei uma taça de vinho.

\- É a parte cientista do Emm – continuou Rose em tom animado – Ele gosta de tentar desafiar as leis da gravidade.

Oh! Por Deus!

Não queria saber tantas coisas a respeito do meu irmão. Além disso, o assunto me lembrava Edward de quem estava tentando esquecer, sem sucesso, por alguns minutos. Será que aquilo sinificava que Edward seria do mesmo jeito que Emm? Procurando posições que desafiassem as leis da gravidade? Uau! Parecia loucura, mas... ao pensar em Edward, a configuração da imagem agora era outra e muito sexy.

\- Então você apenas tem de esperar parado assim, com o seu...

\- Rose! - Gritei em tom crítico, quando perdi a paciência.- IEE, ou seja, Informação Em Excesso. Por favor, é do meu irmãozinho caçula que você está falando.

Rose pestanejou aqueles inocentes olhos azuis por trás das lentes grossas dos óculos. E riu.

\- Oh, Bella, desculpe-me.

Sua prima Jane, parou de cheirar a loção comestivel de morando e anunciou:

\- Já quero deixar reservada uma dessas para mim. Acho que não poderia continuar a vida sem essa loção maravilhosa – brincou.- E agora, Bella querida, apresente-nos os vibradores e outros brinquedos. Nós queremos ver as coisas realmente boas.

Coloquei um sorriso no rosto, pequei um dos vibradores cor-de-rosa e fiz meu pequeno discurso sobre o produto, suas características, inclusive explicando que era a prova de água. Todas as convidadas tinham em mãoes uma lista de pedidos que havia distribuido logo na entrada, de modo que pudessem fazer seus pedidos, escrevendo o nome dos produtos que bem quisessem, sem que isso se tornasse público. Todo o mundo tinha começado a escrever depois da apresentação do vibrador cor de-rosa, exceto Tânia e sua amiga, Kate, que pareciam boquiabertas e sem palavras.

\- Você não vai pedir um desses?- perguntou Rose a Kate.- Parece ser dos bons e o preço está excelente.

Kate engoliu a seco e maneou a cabeça.

\- Acho que nem saberia como usar uma coisa dessas. – comentou em voz baixa, parecendo bastante envergonhada.

Ri, embora tivesse o pressentimento de que não esava brincando. Conhecia o último namorado de Kate. Aparentemente doce e amável, mas no fundo um cafajaste. Caracteristicas que resumiam todos os namorados que Kate teve. Rose virou para Tânia.

\- Bem, e você? Não gostou desse brinquedo? - Dei uma olhada para o copo de vinho de Rose, vazio. Claro fazia total sentido estar vazio. Tinha a impressão que minha "cunhadinha" estava embriagada , ou ao menos esperava que estivesse, assim poderia justificar tal comportamento exagerado. Caso contrário, pretendia ter uma pequena conversa com Emmet.

\- Eu não uso vibradores,Rose –respondeu Tânia com um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Mesmo? E por que não? –Rose parecia genuinamente incrédula e desapontada. Tânia enfiou o lápis atrás da orelha, prendendo parte de seus cabelos curtos. - Porque vocês todas têm namorado, e usar uma coisa como essa é só um divertimento extra, um incentivo adicional. Meu caso é diferente. Sou solteira e estou sozinha. Então, se vou comprar um vibrador, isso será tudo o que terei. A menos que Bella me apresente seu lindo vizinho – murmurou ela.- E eu não quero me tornar dependente de vibradores, como conheço inumeros casos de mulheres com as quais aconteceu exatamente a mesma coisa. Na falta de um parceiro, compra-se um vibrador e então fica-se viciada nessa coisa.

A sala inteira caiu na risada. E eu arregalei os olhos. Apresentar Edward? Dependente de vibrador?

\- Não posso acreditar.

\- Sim, já ouvi falar que certas mulheres ficam tão dependentes, que não conseguem nunca mais atingir o orgasmo sem um deles por perto- respondeu Tânia com segurança. –algumas têm até de fazer tratamento com psicólogo para se desacostumar dos objetos. Eu, definitivamente, não quero ir por esse caminho.

Três mulheres riscaram o vibrador cor-de-rosa da lista. Dei uma olhada mortal para Tânia. Até podia entender a colocação dela e acreditar que ela realmente escutara falar a respeito da dependência,mas será que não percebia que eu estava tentando ganhar um dinheiro rápido aqui? Será que não via que estava influênciando as outras e, dessa forma, prejudicando os meus negócios? Estava decida a pagar minhas contas e parar de comprar roupas que estivesse além de minhas posses. Mas, antes de qualquer coisa, necessitava "empurrar"alguns produtos para tantas pessoas quantas pudesse. Tânia me enviou um olhar sem graça e balbuciou um "desculpe-me" sem som. De repente a voz dela aumentou um tom, mostrando-se entusiasmada:

\- Mas eu definitivamente vou comprar uma caixa daqueles preservativos coloridos. Uma mulher solteira precisa ter preservativos á mão. Nunca se sabe quando se vai conhecer um vizinho gostoso.

Kate deu alguns tapinhas na perna de Tânia.

\- Boa saída – murmurou em tom baixo.

Estava começando a achar que iria conhecer mais sobre a vida sexual de minhas amigas e familiares naquela reunião do que sequer imaginara.

E que eu não gostava em nada de uma concorrência...

Não via a hora dessa reunião acabar e poder quem sabe conhecer sobre a vida de outro amigo em especial... Esperava que ele viesse, devo admitir, mais esperava que ele viesse depois que todas, incluindo Tânia, já tivesse ido embora...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

_Pov. Edward_

Não consegui fazer absolutamente nada desde que sai da casa de Bella.

Se minha vida fosse um desenho animado, haveria um circulo gasto estampado no tapete da sala.

Andara pela casa, pensando e pensando sem parar. Refletindo que finalmente havia chegado a hora de agir, de tomar iniciativa e tentar fazê-la me enxergar como homem.

Não tinha muito a perder, afinal de contas. O máximo que poderia acontecer, seria que ela se negasse a ter qualquer relacionamento comigo, exceto amizade.

E então pelo menos, teria a consciência tranquila que havia tentado.

Naquele momento, estava espreitando através da janela da frente. Parecia que o último dos carros que tinham lotado o quarteirão inteiro, até o caminho asfaltado que levava a porta de entrada da casa, estava indo embora.

O som das risadas, ora maliciosas, ora divertidas, e o ruído dos saltos altos dos sapatos femininos, andando de um lado para outro acima da minha cabeça, haviam finalmente parado.

Aquele abrir e fechar da porta do apartamento de cima também cessara. Tinha quase certeza de que Bella estava sozinha. E eu estava cansado de esperar.

Assistir a televisão e jogar paciência no PC não colaborava para amenizar meu desejo por ela. As três horas passaram em dolorosa antecipação, e tinham me deixado mais ávido do que antes... E transpirando muito.

Meu desejo por Bella parecia crescer a cada instante, principalmente agora que estava disposto a fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Parado na frente da ventilação do ar-condicionado, tentando esfriar os ânimos, telefonei para o apartamento dela.

\- Alô? – Bella atendeu ofegante após o quarto toque.

Engoli a seco e me movimentei, de modo de que o ar frio pudesse atingir as partes baixas do meu corpo.

\- Olá, Bella, sou eu. Todas as garotas já foram embora? Acabou a reunião?

\- Sim, estou só há alguns minutos - ela respondeu e a voz parecia tremula.

\- Posso subir? – prendi a respiração e fechei os olhos enquanto esperava a resposta. E fiz uma prece silenciosa, pedindo que ela me recebesse.

\- Sim, claro.

Tentei parecer despreocupado em vez de desesperado.

\- Ótimo. Estarei ai em cima em um segundo.

\- A porta está aberta – Bella avisou.

Desliguei o telefone, e me pus a correr pela casa em velocidade, mudei a chave do chuveiro para "verão". Tirando o calção, tomei um banho de um minuto, só para tirar a transpiração da pele e aliviar a tensão do meu... Não queria colocar todas as cartas na mesa assim que chegasse no apartamento de Bella, tentando seduzi-la de imediato.

Afinal de contas, um cavalheiro como eu não agia de modo selvagem e primitivo.

Além do mais, não tinha certeza se ela seria receptiva aos meus toques. Bella poderia ter pensado durante a festa e concluído que ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento físico comigo estava fora de cogitação. Eu precisava ir devagar, com calma.

Tinha que testa-la.

Dois minutos depois, estava trancando a porta da frente de casa e saindo.

Guardei as chaves no bolso do jeans e olhei para a lata de cerveja em minha mão.

Havia pegara da geladeira para tomar um gole antes de sair e acabara me esquecendo, tarde demais. Não iria gastar mais três segundos para deixa-la dentro de casa, não iria mesmo!

Então subi, sem demora, a escada externa que levava ao apartamento de Bella.

Não estava usando sapatos nem camisa. Fazia um calor abafado, típico das noites de julho, no hemisfério norte e estava muito excitado. Não precisava de roupas adicionais para me fazer transpirar ainda mais.

A porta da frente do apartamento de Bella estava destrancada, conforme ela avisara, provavelmente desde que as convidadas tinham ido embora.

Passei o ferrolho na porta antes de subir a escadinha do hall de entrada. Mesmo consciente de que morávamos num bairro seguro, não gostava da ideia dela estar desprotegida, até mesmo que fosse por alguns poucos minutos.

Aliás, esse tinha sido um dos motivos porque alugara o apartamento de cima, uma vez que seria menos provável que alguém pudesse entrar através das janelas no segundo andar.

Sempre mantinha um olho aberto em Bella, soubesse ela disso ou não. E continuaria fazendo o mesmo, independentemente do resultado daquela noite. Sentia uma forte necessidade de protege-la, de cuidar e certificar que nada de mal lhe aconteceria. E tinha plena consciência de que aquilo estava longe de ser um cuidado do tipo fraternal.

Quando adentrei a sala de estar, há vi de costas, inclinada sobre uma caixa, embalando alguma coisa lá dentro. Ela tinha tirado as sandálias, e os lindos cabelos estavam soltos sobre a blusa branca. Era um cabelo muito sexy, um pouco desalinhado e encaracolado nas pontas de forma natural, formando pequenos cachos, macios e sedosos. Imaginei como seria a aparência daqueles cabelos roçando a pele nua de Bella, em vez do tecido de algodão da blusa.

\- Olá. Aqui estou, Bella – levei a lata de cerveja a boca e dei um grande gole.

_Pov. Bella_

Tinha escutado Edward subindo a escada, mas esperei que ele falasse antes de demonstrar conhecimento da presença masculina.

Sentia-me estranhamente nervosa. Mas no momento que me virei desejei, no fundo do coração, que tivesse apenas capturado lhe o olhar, enquanto ele subia a escada, e lhe dado um aceno amistoso. Porque não estava preparada para a visão que tinha em minha frente.

Edward encontrava-se parado na entrada da sala, usando nada além de um jeans desbotado, estava descalço.

E de peito nu!

"E que peito!".

A visão era fascinante o meu pulso acelerou.

A última vez que realmente parara para prestar atenção em Edward, tinha absoluta certeza de que o peito dele não era amplo daquele jeito. Tudo firme, com músculos fortes e absurdamente sexy.

O que acontecera com ele? Será que vinha frequentando uma academia nos últimos tempos? Ou fazia tempo demais que não reparava no amigo do meu irmão?

Com os cabelos molhados caindo na testa e os músculos dos bíceps que se flexionavam, quando ele levantou o braço para levar a lata de cerveja a boca, ele não mais me lembrava de um modelo adolescente. Estava agora muito mais parecido com um homem sexy que fazia comercial de cerveja ou com um modelo exibindo roupas de baixo estampado em um outdoor.

Olhando para a parte superior do corpo de Edward, nua, e de repente, recordou-me da primeira imagem masculina que invadira a minha consciência, quanto tinha por volta de treze anos, eu me dera conta de que havia alguma coisa diferente nos meninos do colegial, comparado aos garotos magricelas do ginásio.

E agora estava diante do espécime masculino mais maravilhoso que já vira na vida.

\- Olá - murmurei, as mãos trêmulas deixando cair o cordão de bolas que segurava.

\- Você precisa de ajuda para arrumar a casa? – ofereceu ele, então colocou a lata de cerveja na mesinha de centro da sala e caminhou em minha direção.

\- Não, acho que não. Eu apenas preciso jogar essas coisas todas nas caixas e guardá-las no armário. Ainda não consegui pensar de que maneira vou organizar tudo isso – aliás, não tinha conseguido pensar em nada quando acabara a festa, exceto que ele apareceria a qualquer momento.

\- Não guarde os produtos ainda. Eu quero verificar alguns deles.

Era exatamente daquilo que estava com medo.

Um medo terrível de que os "brinquedinhos" em minha casa servissem de desculpa para que ele se aproximasse. E, embora estivesse me sentindo muito atraída por ele, não sabia se estava preparada para o que o homem tinha em mente.

\- Talvez em outra hora Edward, quando eu não estiver tão cansada, tudo bem?

Depois que tivesse tempo de pensar sobre o porque de estar me sentindo tão atraida por você.

Depois que tivesse tido tempo para convencer a mim mesma que não estava. De que aquilo era loucura e que jamais iria acontecer alguma coisa entre nós.

\- É difícil o trabalho de vender esses brinquedos sexuais? - Ele se sentou no sofá e bateu leve no assento a seu lado, convidando a me juntar a ele. - Venha, sente-se um pouco... Procure relaxar, descansar por alguns momentos, Bella. Você ficou em pé e andando a noite inteira naqueles salto, seus pés devem estar doloridos. – ele sorriu docemente antes de acrescentar:- Pode deixar que eu vou empacotar todos os produtos direitinho para você, cada um na sua própria caixa.

Não tinha certeza do motivo que me levara a concordar, mas sentei ao lado dele. Meus ombros doeram de leve quando relaxei contra as almofadas.

\- O controle das pessoas é a parte mais terrível, aprendi isso hoje. É preciso manter todo o mundo atento no que você está vendendo, mas as pessoas acabam dispersando, porque as coisas são divertidas e, algumas vezes, até um pouco embaraçosas. Eu quero que as mulheres deem risadas e se divirtam, porém é cansativo demais. Estressante, você entende?

Edward assentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

\- E as vendas, foram boas? Ou pelo menos atenderam as suas expectativas? – ele virou –se de lado no sofá, e a mão alcançando-lhe a nuca.

Consegui me conter e não demonstrar a sensação que tive quando os dedos dele tocaram a pele nua do meu pescoço. Mas quando ele começou a massagear meus músculos doloridos, fui incapaz de conter um suspiro.

\- Sim, na verdade, as vendas superaram as minhas expectativas, uma vez que apareceu mais gente do que convidei. Amigas das amigas, você sabe como é... – fiz uma breve pausa.- Consegui faturar quinhentos dólares apenas nesta noite.

\- Verdade? Isso é uma grande variedade de lingerie comestível.- Edward parecia fascinado.

\- Sim, é bastante – concordou ela – todavia, não tenho certeza se, no contesto geral, esse negócio vale a pena, Eu investi dois mil dólares em todos esses produtos e coloquei cinquenta por cento em cima do preço original como lucro, mas agora tenho de fazer novo pedido para repor os produtos que vendi, então será necessário produzir quatro reuniões como esta de hoje para que eu possa recuperar o dinheiro investido. A partir dai conseguirei ganhar alguma coisa.

Suspirei. Já estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça só de pensar no assunto.

\- Ás vezes, paro para pensar e acho que realmente nasci com ausência do gene responsável pelo bom senso financeiro. Eu toco no dinheiro, e ele desaparece. Sou uma tola no que diz respeito a lidar com finanças.

A fatura do cartão de crédito tomou cor e forma em minha mente como um humilhante cartão de pontos. Estava com a conta negativa no valor de quinze mil dólares, além de muitas outras contas atrasadas.

\- Aliás, "tola" é um termo muito fraco para mim – desabafei.- Sou pior do que isso. Ou um desastre em termos financeiros. Capaz de arruinar qualquer coisa.

\- Ora, Bella, Vamos lá. Não seja tão severa consigo mesma.- falou Edward em tom carinhoso.- Num plano de defeitos, esse não é dos piores. É por exemplo, muito melhor do que se envolver com uma gangue de mau-caráter e embarcar numa onda de crimes e roubos. - ri.

\- É essa característica realmente não faz parte do meu caráter.

\- Esse seu defeito é totalmente corrigível. Mais três festas como a desta noite e você empata o investimento. Três outras depois, você embolsa mil e quinhentos dólares.

O que não é tão mal assim para quinze horas de trabalho, certo? E você é uma excelente vendedora – ele falou com segurança.- Conhece bem os produtos e usa um grande entusiasmo para falar deles. Você é capaz de vender qualquer coisa, e sabe porque?

\- Não tenho a menor ideia.

\- Porque você é uma pessoa entusiasmada por natureza, muito carismática também – Edward parou, coçando o queixo e então abaixou o braço.- Aposto como você é capaz de vender qualquer uma dessas coisas que estão sobre a mesa. Vamos lá.

Edward levantou-se do sofá e pegou minha mão.

\- Vamos, Bella, mexa-se. Venda alguma coisa para mim para que possamos provar que é mesmo uma boa vendedora, escolha justamente algo que você acha mais difícil vender.

\- Edward...- protestei, mas não pude fazer nada, senão sorrir.

Ele estava sendo terrivelmente doce, elogiando e mostrando que acreditava em minha capacidade. Sendo assim, me permiti ser puxada do sofá.

Então ri, quando Edward pegou a caixa com cordões de bolas.

\- Isso... serve para quê?- perguntou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Essas são bolas de metal que podem ter diversas utilidades. Podem ajudar a desenvolver músculos fortes, como fazem as academias de musculação, mas de um jeito muito mais divertido. E elas também podem ajudar na estimulação sexual, tanto se você estiver sozinho, quanto se estiver com sua parceira.

Comprimi os lábios para evitar uma risada quando Edward franziu o cenho, os olhos com uma expressão interrogativa. Ele, com certeza não estava entendendo bem o funcionamento específico.

-Mas.. o quê...

\- Você as enfia na vagina – expliquei sem o menor constrangimento.

-Verdade? - a expressão dele me fez reprimir um sorriso, Edward abaixou-se e recolocou a caixa no chão, cuidadosamente. – Tudo bem, quero dizer, você pode me vender qualquer outra coisa, exceto isso.

Apenas para provoca-lo, falei:

\- Mas você disse que eu era capaz de vender qualquer coisa. Imagino então que não seja tão boa vendedora quanto você pensou a princípio.

\- Não, não, você é ótima. Vamos lá, qualquer outra coisa – ele pegou uma venda de seda preta.- Pronto, aqui, o que é isso e para que serve?

Sorri, maneando a cabeça.

\- Isso é, obviamente, uma venda. E serve para esquentar as preliminares. Ou, se você está sozinho, considere esse produto como a bela máscara que poder ser utilizada naquelas manhãs claras de sábado e domingo, quando você quer dormir até mais tarde e o brilho do sol incomoda seus olhos sensíveis.

\- Certo, compreendo. Pronto, vou ficar com essa- Edward colocou a venda de lado.- Viu? Você é ótima nisso. O que mais temos?

\- Que tal essas algemas de pele de leopardo sintética? Sinta como são macias. - peguei o jogo de algemas de cima da mesa e deslizei pelos pulsos dele.

Estava impressionada com Edward, também sentindo um grande prazer por perceber que ele se importava comigo o suficiente para tentar arduamente fazer eu me sentir melhor. Na verdade estava começando a me divertir com tudo aquilo.

\- Muito bom. Definitivamente vou adquirir um par – ele pegou as algemas e colocou-as junto com a venda a seu lado. – E posso lhe dizer imediatamente que também vou ficar com aqueles chicotes com pena nas pontas.

Edward me encarou profundamente, prendendo-me o olhar.

Engoli a seco e tremi por dentro, mas não deixei transparecer o descontrole emocional. Pelo menos, assim esperava.

\- Você vai querer agora?- Indaguei.

\- Oh, sim – a expressão de Edward era ilegível, mas os olhos queimavam nos meus, o corpo inclinado em minha direção os braços alcançando-me... alcançando-me...

Então, antes que pudesse perceber ele pegou uma caixa, roçando o cotovelo em meu seio. Prendi a respiração.

Qualquer dúvida que ainda pudesse ter sobre sentir atração por ele, evaporou-se por completo.

Queria Edward, pura e simplesmente, não mais importava por qual razão.

Meu corpo estava quente, quase em chamas, o interior de minhas coxas, úmido; o desejo fazendo o sangue esquentar e correr mais rápida por minhas veias.

\- O que é isto?

Olhando para o que ele tinha em mãos, coloquei os cabelos atrás das orelhas e tentei parecer indiferente.

\- Hum... isto é .. um anel de pênis – estivera praticando para dizer aquela palavra em voz alta em meu apartamento, mais assim mesmo, o tom saiu um pouco contido quando pronunciei na frente dele, principalmente porque agora tinha um súbito e inesperado interesse naquela palavra em relação a Edward.

Não tinha sido vergonhosamente contido, mas o tom rouco e interessado que pesaram nas minhas palavras, me fez corar mais do que a própria palavra "anel de pênis".

\- Um..O que? – Edward rodou o anel azul de silicone na mão.- Para falar a verdade, nunca senti necessidade de enfeitar o meu, mas talvez isso aconteça somente comigo.

Até queria sorrir, mas estava me sentindo excitada demais para fazer qualquer coisa além de emitir um leve som de divertimento.

Coloquei a mão no anel ao lado da dele, pretendendo tira-lo da mão de Edward.

Mas ele segurou a mão efetivamente, e fiquei imóvel, discursando a pesquisa decorada:

\- Na verdade, a intenção desse produto é sustentar a ereção por mais tempo, para aumentar o prazer, tanto seu quanto o da sua parceira.

Meu braço estava roçando na pele nua do tórax dele, e permaneci imóvel, temendo me mexer, temendo o que ele poderia fazer.

\- Certo – sussurrou ele, a voz baixa, grave, crua de desejo.

Me perguntei o que ele diria em seguida. Obviamente Edward não pretendia comprar nenhum daqueles produtos, mas estava curiosa para ver se o orgulho próprio o faria dizer não ou se ele iria insistir na ideia.

\- Está bem. Se é para prazer da mulher que está comigo, então é claro, terei que comprar um desses.

O olhar dele passeou pelos meus lábios demoradamente, depois pelos seios, e pensei que aquela era a coisa mais sexy que já ouvira um homem dizer.

* * *

**N/A: Desculpa a demora. Capitulo grande pra compensar**.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

_Pov. Edward_

Apesar de estar consciente de que tinha acabado de admitir, de forma indireta que precisava de ajuda para manter minha ereção por longos períodos de tempo, e apesar de não ter sido muito sincero em relação a isso, não me importava.

Bella parecia estar precisando de um incentivo, de palavras de confiança, e eu diria qualquer coisa, até mesmo proclamaria aos quatro ventos que era virgem, se necessário fosse, para fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

Aquilo, na verdade, podia ser um bom plano. Poderia pedir-lhe que mostrasse a utilização de cada um daqueles produtos.

De súbito, encontrara uma boa desculpa para começar a agir em relação a nós, como vinha sonhando há tanto tempo.

Pretendia tê-la somente para mim. Contudo, ainda não estava tão desesperado assim.

Ainda tinha uma pequena esperança de que Bella estivesse intrigada comigo, interessada, de alguma maneira. De que, naquela noite, estivesse vendo-me de um jeito diferente do que sempre vira desde os tempos de infância. Ou seja, eu esperava que, pela primeira vez na vida, ela estivesse me vendo como um homem de verdade, e não como um amigo seu, ou amigo de seu irmãozinho, Emmet.

\- Não se esqueça que vou querer também aquele talco de pêssego – disse.- E então, quanto ficou minha conta?- provavelmente já tinha gasto pelo menos cem dólares.

Bella deixou o anel de silicone de lado com um movimento rápido.

Não estava acreditando que ia realmente ter de levar todas aquelas mercadorias para casa. Talvez pudesse congela-las e usar em meus lanches.

"Para manter frio o sanduiche de peito de peru"

\- Deixe-me pegar a calculadora - ela me lançou um olhar interrogativo, estudando minha expressão por alguns momentos. - Você não quer essas coisas de verdade, não é?

\- Claro que sim – menti com a maior tranquilidade.

O olhar de Bella se transformou em travesso.

\- Você tem certeza de que não quer mesmo o cordão de bolas? Poderia ser uma surpresa bem sensual para sua namorada.

\- Eu não tenho namorada – enfiei as mãos nos bolsos traseiros do jeans, e a fitei com intensidade. - Mas estou trabalhando para resolver isso.

Bella sabia que eu estava me referindo a ela. Fiz questão de que ela pudesse ver isso nos meus olhos.

Sem perceber, ela arregalou os olhos e ficou observando-me, boquiaberta. Ri

\- Você gosta desse cordão de bolas, Bella? – peguei uma caixinha com o cordão de cima da mesa. Meus movimentos eram lentos, sem deixar de fita-la sequer por um segundo. – Acrescente um desses na minha conta. - estendendo o braço, coloquei a peça na mão dela.- Considere isso um presente meu.

Só o pensamento de Bella na cama, nua, colocando aquelas pequenas bolinhas dentro de seu ponto mais feminino, me deixou tão excitado que chegou a doer. A reação dela foi umedecer aqueles lábios rosados antes de tirar a caixinha da minha mão.

O que aconteceria daquele momento em diante, seria determinado pelas palavras de Bella, talvez até mesmo o curso do nosso possível relacionamento dali adiante.

Por isso quando ela não disse nada, decidi persuadi-la. A iniciativa precisava ser minha, afinal.

Sem aviso prévio, a beijei.

Abraçando-a pela cintura, trouxe-a para junto de mim e aprofundei o beijo, agora sem a desculpa de provar o taco de pêssego da deliciosa pele feminina.

A beijei e saboriei com todo o meu sentimento, todo meu desejo por ela, todo meu amor.

Bella se abriu, sem a menor hesitação.

Meu autocontrole começou a se fragmentar quando tomei a língua dela mais profundamente, com mais voracidade, e ela espalmou a mão em meu peito.

Bella tinha um gosto delicioso... era tão maravilhoso senti-la nos braços. Uma sensação mais incrível do que pudera imaginar um dia. Era como se tivéssemos nascido um para o outro, como se verdadeiramente nos pertencêssemos.

Mudei a posição das pernas para ficar mais próximo dela. O encaixe parecia perfeito.

Porém, Bella afastou-se, rompendo o contato, e a respiração ofegante de ambos preencheu o ambiente.

Com os lábios inchados, ela murmurou:

\- O que nós estamos fazendo, Edward?

\- Estamos fazendo aquilo que desejávamos fazer a muito, muito tempo – pelo menos, quanto a mim, aquela era a pura verdade. Deslizei o polegar pelo queixo delicado de modo carinhoso.

\- Eu pensei que você apenas estivesse curioso a respeito de todos esses produtos. – ela murmurou insegura - Que estivesse somente tentando calcular como eles funcionam e qual a proposta de cada um.

\- Não posso negar que sou mesmo curioso a respeito de tudo. Todavia, além de estar curioso sobre o funcionamento desses objetos... – fiz uma pequena pausa proposital. - Vim aqui, Bella, porque desejo você, e não um brinquedo sexual.

Ela pareceu horrorizada, e após refletir por alguns instantes, pediu:

\- Defina "querer", por favor.

Beijei-lhe o queixo e trilhei os lábios até o delicado lóbulo da orelha, lambendo de levinho.

-Eu quero fazer amor com você – sussurrei junto a sua orelha delicada, fazendo-a tremer dos pés a cabeça.- Quero lhe dar prazer.

Também queria amá-la, casar com ela, construir uma família de lindos filhos, mas todas aquelas informações de uma vez, naquele momento, poderiam assusta-la demais.

Do jeito que a coisa estava, já parecia que uma forte ventania a havia atingido de surpresa. Afinal, Bella certamente não esperara por aquilo. Tudo acontecera numa velocidade assustadora.

Bella arqueou a cabeça quando aprofundei as carícias no pescoço e gemeu baixinho.

\- Quantos anos você tem?

A pergunta repentina foi completamente inesperada, mas respondi de modo automático, meio distraído e mais interessado na graciosa linha do pescoço até os ombros.

\- Vinte e cinco.

\- Quando você faz aniversário? É em abril, não é?

\- Sim, dezessete de abril – Aproximei as coxas em volta das dela, e Bella pressionou os quadris de maneira sedutora contra minha ereção.

\- Então você mal acabou de fazer vinte e cinco. - concluiu ela.

\- Acho que é isso – os seios femininos, volumosos e firmes, estavam agora em contato com meu tórax nu, e eu adorava aquela sensação.

\- Você é jovem demais para mim – Bella pressionou as palmas contra meu peito, como se quisesse me empurrar e se afastar dos meus braços. A fitei longamente.

Ela estava falando sério?

Estaria ela negando a óbvia química que existia entre nos dois, apenas porque tinham uma pequena diferença de idade? Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

\- Eu sou adulto, Bella. Sei muito bem o que desejo. E três anos de diferença não significam absolutamente nada.

\- Não? – ela estava começando a relaxar de novo– Não sei... Parece-me que deveria.

\- Mas não significam – Assegurei rapidamente enquanto envolvia um de seus seios, fechando os olhos por um breve momento perante a sensação que me causava a pele macia e quente.

\- Oh, isso é gostoso demais – sussurrou ela, tencionando o corpo. - Mas ainda acho que não devíamos estar fazendo isso. Não está certo.

\- Por que não? – esfreguei o bico com o polegar fazendo-a prender a respiração. - O que pode estar errado com o fato de nos sentirmos atraídos um pelo outro?

\- Nós somos amigos Edward, sempre fomos. E eu não quero arruinar isso por nada no mundo – mordiscando o lábio inferior, ela suspirou. - Mas, oh... Sinto-me tão infinitamente atraída por você...

\- O sentimento é mútuo, minha querida – beijei sua testa. - Isso não poderá arruinar uma amizade. Muito pelo contrário... Uma união como essa só pode fortalecer o nosso relacionamento, transforma-lo em algo maior e melhor.

Bella pareceu pensativa e indecisa, mas não disse nada.

\- Se você quiser que eu desça aquela escada e vá embora agora, eu o farei – murmurei.- Mas juro que não gostaria nem um pouco de fazer isso.

_Pov. Bella _

Sentia que os problemas com minha personalidade era meu jeito sempre tão impulsivo. Geralmente não pensava antes de falar, nem antes de agir. Motivo pelo qual estava sempre endividada, comprando roupas de grife que não tinha condições, entre outras tolices que cometia.

E há pouco tempo há pouquíssimos meses, decidira que tal impulsividade estava me levando para baixo, arruinado minha vida, e determinara tentar ser mais racional, fazer melhores escolhas, pesar os prós e contras antes de apenas mergulhar de cabeça nas coisas.

Contudo, naquele exato momento, minha mente estava dominada pelos sentidos.

Não podia pensar em nada racionalmente com Edward ali, roçando o bico do meu seio com o polegar quente, e movimentando os lábios sobre minha testa de maneira sensual.

Tudo que meu cérebro parecia ser capaz de focar era que eu queria muito, muito mesmo, que Edward fizesse amor comigo. Realmente queria, e de um jeito que não poderia me lembrar querer tanto outro homem alguma vez. Ou qualquer outra coisa na vida. Eu gostava de Edward, confiava nele plenamente, e quando fitava aqueles olhos profundo e expressivos, via alguma coisa que não podia compreender, mas que me fazia sentir a mulher mais linda e desejável do planeta. Uma sensação fantástica.

Então, respirei fundo.

\- Não, Não vá embora. Eu quero que você fique.

Que coisa!

Não acreditava que dissera aquilo. Mais uma vez agira com o coração, em vez da razão. Edward se afastou um pouco, de modo que eu pudesse ver seu rosto, e me deu o sorriso mais bonito que já vira. Isso provocou sensações estranhas em meu interior e me deixou totalmente sem fôlego.

\- Bella...

Ele me deu um beijo leve, como uma pena macia sobre os lábios, que mal senti o gosto dele, mal o senti contra mim antes que ele se afastasse. Foi um beijo terno, carinhoso, não um beijo apaixonado, o que aprofundou a sensação confusa em minha mente, de pânico, preocupação de que estivesse agindo por um impulso hormonal e iria me arrepender daquilo pelo resto de meus dias.

\- Oh, tudo bem.

Eu não queria mais pensar. Ele estava fazendo as coisas mais prazerosas do mundo com meus seios.

De alguma forma, quando não estava olhando, pensando ou notando nada, exceto o desejo nos olhos de Edward, ele tinha levantado minha blusa acima do sutiã.

Naquele momento, os dedos fortes estavam deslizando vagarosamente, de forma sedutora, sobre minha pele nua embaixo da renda do sutiã, provocando os mamilos com uma sutileza deliciosa.

Nunca havia pensado em mim mesma como uma amante passiva, mas naquele momento era diferente.

Edward estava diferente.

Eu o conhecia claro, mas nunca havia pensado nele nesses termos, com aquela determinação de desejo brilhando na expressão.

Aquilo havia me excitado, mesmo que estivesse certa de meu próprio papel. Era uma experiência nova e estimulante.

Então fiquei parada ali, receptiva, deixando-o me tocar, permitindo que ele assumisse o controle da situação.

E foi isso que ele fez, sem o menor constrangimento.

Edward parecia se aproximar do mesmo jeito que se aproximaria de uma equação química. Ele estava me avaliando, observando minhas reações, decidindo o melhor plano de seguir adiante.

Seus movimentos eram vagarosos e seguros, os lábios hábeis passeavam através do meu pescoço, dos ombros, e acariciando-os, enquanto ele ofegava e descia os dedos, até que estivesse brincando deliciosamente com os bicos dos seus seios.

Engoli a seco, as pernas tremendo, o pulso acelerado. Estava ainda segurando o cordão de bolas em uma das mãos e, de súbito, consciente do fato, estiquei o braço na intenção de largá-lo sobre a mesa.

A imagem daquele cordão, do que Edward poderia fazer com aquelas bolas, me atingiu tão fortemente, excitando-me de um jeito que quase atingi o orgasmo.

Aquilo era demais. Demais para ser absorvido, tanto pelo meu corpo como pelo cérebro.

Os olhos de Edward seguiram o movimento do meu braço.

\- Talvez mais tarde... – sussurrou ele, a boca deslizando sobre a parte da frente da minha blusa em direção ao vale entre meus seios. - Na segunda ou terceira vez – ele puxou o bojo do sutiã no mesmo instante em que me dei conta do que ele quisera dizer.

Respirei fundo, de súbito, precisando desesperadamente de ar. Ele pretendia fazer amor mais que uma vez, naquela mesma noite. Ele quisera dizer a noite inteira.

Ele pretendia...Oh, Deus!

\- Parece que você já tinha planejado tudo isso. -comentei com voz rouca.

Com um movimento hábil, ele abriu o sutiã de renda. Porque eu tinha aquela ideia tola de que Edward era um ingênuo no que dizia respeito as mulheres? O homem claramente conhecia o caminho ao redor dos trajes íntimos. Já devia ter estado com muitas delas. Uma súbita onde de ciúme me assolou com o pensamento, surpreendendo-me.

\- Eu tive muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, e sobre o que desejo para mim – ele deu um passo para trás e lastimei assim que perdi as mãos fortes sobre mim. – E, nesse momento, quero vê-la nua. E então eu vou tocar e saborear cada centímetro de seu corpo. E lhe dar muito mais prazer do que você já sentiu na vida.

"Já que ele estava insistindo!", pensei, sem poder mais resistir.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

_Pov. Edward_

Respirei fundo.

Estava tendo que me esforçar bravamente para não remover as roupas de Bella de modo selvagem, jogá-las de lado e tomá-la como mulher, ali mesmo, em cima da mesa com os artigos da Festa de Prazeres.

Todavia, não poderia fazer isso.

Tinha de ter em mente meus objetivos.

Havia antecipado aquele momento por anos, sonhando com Bella em meus braços dia e noite, acordado e dormindo, nunca realmente esperando que pudesse, de fato, acontecer.

Era por isso que pretendia ir com calma, saborear cada segundo daqueles momentos tão preciosos. Queria saborear aquela linda mulher. A única mulher da minha vida, do meu coração. Queria desfrutar da sensação de ser capaz de dar-lhe um imenso prazer.

\- Bem, vamos direto ao ponto, certo? – Bella sorriu de modo tão malicioso e sugestivo que senti a garganta se apertar em um nó e uma enorme pressão apertar minhas calças.

Ela também estivera tensa um minuto atrás, mas agora parecia ter tomado a decisão de aproveitar aquela mudança no nosso relacionamento.

\- Você vai me deixar nua ou eu mesma devo faze-lo?- ela lambeu vagarosamente os lábios, num gesto ousado e convidativo... Extremamente sensual.

Bella estava deslumbrante com as faces coradas e os cachos bagunçados, com a blusa levantada e os seios levemente á mostra através do sutiã aberto. A pele era macia e tinha um bronzeado quase dourado e havia um minúsculo piercing de prata em forma de argola no umbigo, o que me fazia querer lamber ali.

Nenhuma mulher era tão atraente quanto Bella, não apenas porque ela era bonita, charmosa e sensual, mas porque eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Perdidamente apaixonado. E de um jeito ou de outro, naquela noite ela seria minha.

\- Oh, não... Eu quero tirar sua roupa- murmurei.- Peça por peça. Devagar. Quero deixa-la nua, aos poucos, como se estivesse desvendando um grande mistério – tirei os cabelos da frente dos próprios olhos, jogando-os para trás.- Isso é, se você não se importa.

Ela maneou a cabeça, graciosamente.

\- Não, eu não me importo nem um pouco.

Meu coração se aqueceu. Aquilo era tudo que mais queria na vida, tudo que poderia sonhar. Ter Bella em minha frente, com o desejo estampado nos olhos e um doce sorriso brincando nos lábios sensuais.

Será que ela podia imaginar o que significava pra mim?

Será que tinha ideia de que eu a amava?

Não, claro que não.

Ela certamente nem sequer cogitava tal possibilidade. E eu queria muito contar-lhe, expressar meus sentimentos, colocar meu amor em palavras, mas sabia que não devia fazer isso, caso contrário estaria arriscando a própria sorte. Ela poderia recuar, apavorada.

Decididamente, a hora certa para abrir meu coração ainda não chegara. Então, antes que corresse o risco de estragar tudo com palavras, a alcancei e removi sua blusa pela cabeça vagarosamente. Em seguida, fiquei admirando, enquanto os cachos voltavam a posição natural, caindo como em cascatas, sobre os ombros.

Sem pensar no que fazia, joguei a blusa dentro de uma caixa de papelão que Bella havia colocado sobre a mesa para empacotar os produtos novamente.

Uma vez que o sutiã estava deslizando pelos braços dela e preso somente pelos seios, somente acabei de abaixar as alças e atirei na mesma direção da blusa.

Então parei para olhar. Para admirar, para mentalmente gemer e tentar controlar ao máximo a expressão de meus sentimentos.

O sangue estava acelerado nas minhas veias, meu coração batendo descompassado no peito, e a calça jeans absurdamente apertada.

\- Pare de me olhar desse jeito – Bella estava enrubescendo, as mãos na cintura, os ombros levantados em protesto.

\- De que jeito? Como se eu a estivesse achando inacreditavelmente linda? Maravilhosa? Sexy? – sorri – Porque é isso que estou sentindo.

A pele dela tinha se arrepiado, os mamilos, enrijecido. Uma vez que estava um calor absurdo, sabia que ela não estava com frio.

\- Como se eu fosse uma célula numa lâmina de microscópio –apontou ela em tom de critica.

Não contive o riso.

\- Nenhuma vez ao olhar para uma célula de qualquer organismo, eu me senti tão excitado assim. Eu a estou admirando porque a acho deslumbrante – murmurei com sinceridade.

\- Desde quando? - Ela perguntou, enquanto estava prestes a alcançar a blusa descartada.

A detive, segurando-lhe o braço. Acho que literalmente choraria se ela cobrisse aqueles seios, mesmo que fosse por apenas sessenta segundos.

\- Lembra-se daquele verão em que você foi acampar para ser orientadora? –perguntei, em tom calmo e baixo.

Bella assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, a mão ainda posicionada para pegar a blusa de volta. Eu sabia que era exatamente o que ela faria se lhe soltasse o braço.

\- Eu tinha dezoito anos – balbuciou ela com voz trêmula.

\- Quando você voltou para casa, bronzeada e confiante, rindo e animada, eu fiquei observando-a atentamente. E me dei conta como você era linda demais e você só melhorou... Ficou cada vez mais linda e mais formosa. E, a partir daí, nunca deixei de observá-la e admirá-la.

\- Edward... – o tom de Bella era urgente, os olhos brilhavam, suaves.

Eu sabia qual era o aviso na entonação que ela dera a meu nome. Sabia agora que não havia mais tempo para ir devagar para hesitar, para saborear Bella. Não desta vez. Ela não tinha certeza sobre mim, sobre seus próprios sentimentos, sobre o que estávamos fazendo, embora obviamente me desejasse.

Estava certo de que Bella se importava comigo, talvez até mesmo me amasse, devido ao modo como vinha me tratando através de todos esses anos. Mas ela não estava apaixonada por mim.

Não ainda!

Quanto a isso, tudo bem, porque eu planejava fazer amor com Bella até que ela caísse de paixão a meus pés. Ou até que, pelo menos, ela enxergasse que tínhamos alguma coisa realmente sólida para construir um relacionamento, para construir um futuro juntos.

Se Bella hesitasse e sentisse medo agora, não teria a chance de provar o que desejava. Provar que poderia completá-la, dar prazer fazê-la verdadeiramente feliz. Então tudo o que tinha a fazer era agir rápido, levá-la tão alto através do prazer que ela se esqueceria de pensar.

Em vez de responder, a beijei. Profunda e sensualmente. Bella perdeu o fôlego.

Peguei o pulso que ainda estava segurando e envolvi seu braço em minhas costas, puxando-a para mim.

Então me inclinei tomando o bico de seu seio na boca.

Bella tinha um gosto quente e sensual. As unhas dela em minha costa provocavam uma sensação deliciosa.

Lambi, provoquei e brinquei com o mamilo, até que ela estava tremendo toda e com dificuldade de respirar.

O ambiente estava silencioso, exceto pela respiração pesada de ambos, e um ou outro gemido ocasional emitido por Bella, os quais elevavam a temperatura, me fazendo transpirar.

O gosto dela era muito bom, adocicado, suave, leve... O corpo feminino estava ávido e naquele momento tive a absoluta certeza de que desejava passar o resto de sua vida ao lado daquela mulher.

Quando apertei e acariciei as suas nádegas numa exploração firme, Bella gemeu mais alto.

\- Oh, isso é muito bom – sussurrou tremula.

\- Fico feliz que você goste - tirei a boca do seio dela, enquanto deslizava a mão por baixo da saia, levantando-a. A calcinha era de seda, bem pequenina na parte de trás e fina e baixa nas laterais dos quadris... Deixei as mãos vagarem por ali, acariciando de forma sedutora a superfície macia e arredondada. - Está muito quente aqui em baixo. - Murmurei com a voz embargada de desejo.

\- Tenho certeza de que é por uma razão puramente biológica - disse ela, deixando a cabeça pender para trás. - Como essa proximidade entre minhas coxas que eleva a temperatura.

\- Ou porque, biologicamente falando, seu corpo que fazer sexo.

\- Edward! – Bella abaixou os olhos e ficou boquiaberta ao me ver sobre um dos joelhos.

\- O quê? – abaixei a saia, soltando-a em volta dos tornozelos e expondo a calcinha cor-de-rosa.

"Claro que era cor-de-rosa"

Bella era o tipo de garota cor-de-rosa. Doce, meiga e extremamente feminina.

Todos os sinais de sua excitação estão aqui. Respiração ofegante, músculos tensos, pele quente.

Ignorando os dedos dela pressionado firmemente meus ombros, deslizei os polegares sob o elástico da calcinha, mergulhando um deles na feminilidade quente e escorregadia. Úmida. Definitivamente, excitada.

\- Então, isso tudo é biológico? – a voz dela tinha adquirido um tom mais agudo, e Bella parecia aborrecida. - Meu corpo está reagindo a um estimulo? Que lisonjeiro... - falou com ironia.- Então, suponho que foi isso que aconteceu com você. Seu corpo está apenas reagindo a imagens estimulantes de todos aqueles produtos eróticos e suas funções...

Gostei do jeito ultrajado dela. Isso provava que se importava.

Agarrei o cós da calcinha e puxei em um só movimento, até o meio das coxas.

\- Não. Com certeza, não, minha querida. - afirmei em tom carinhoso.- Meu corpo está reagindo por você, nua. Reagindo ao fato de que amo você. -murmurei sem antes pensar se o momento certo para me declarar chegara ou não.

_Pov. Bella_

Não, ele não tinha dito exatamente aquilo.

\- O que? – estava perplexa.- Você não quis dizer isso.

Oh, Deus!

Ele precisava parar de me tocar daquele jeito. Não estava sendo capaz de raciocinar, não podia me concentrar em nada, excerto em como tudo em meu

interior pulsava harmoniosamente de desejo. Sobre como aquilo estava muito

prazeroso. Se não estivesse agarrada aos ombros fortes de Edward, poderia jurar que cairia desmaiada, ali mesmo.

Mas ele não podia me amar.

Não podia. Aquilo, com certeza, era só um modo de falar no auge do desejo.

Edward estava sobre os dois joelhos agora, então me dei conta de que ele começava a inclinar-se abrindo a boca, dirigindo-se a ela como se fosse...

\- Você não vai...

Os lábios dele estavam agora pressionados contra minha vagina. Tive um sobressalto de surpresa, de um desejo ardente e primitivo.

Não era nenhuma puritana, não me importava nem um pouco em dar asas a imaginação, ou não teria comprado vibradores para vender a minhas amigas, todavia, estava em pé no meio da sala de casa. E encontrava-me completamente nua, exceto pela calcinha ainda presa em minhas coxas.

Edward estava de joelhos em minha frente, e aquilo era altamente sexy, embora enervante. Intimo demais.

\- Você não vai... você não pode...-balbuciei sem forças.

A língua dele tocou meu clitóris.

Ah, ele ia...podia, sim. Claro que podia.

Uma das mãos de Edward estava em minhas costas, segurando-me no lugar, a outra espalhada sobre meu bumbum, puxando-me para perto do seu rosto.

Então vi estrelas, subi a um paraíso que jamais imaginara existir. Trançando os cabelos de Edward em volta dos dedos, arqueei a cabeça para trás e gemi, gemi alto, curvando o corpo contra a boca dele, enquanto ele fazia coisas mágicas com aquela língua incrivelmente talentosa... Tinha as pernas tão bambas que pensei que fosse cair.

\- Oh, céus... oh, Edward - Uma onda de calor parecia dominar cada vez mais. Quando tentei me liberar, temendo que fosse chegar ao orgasmo tão precocemente, Edward apenas me seguiu com a boca, imobilizando-me não me deixando livre nem por um segundo.

Desesperada para me afastar, quase cai. A sensação era tão nova, tão boa, tão ardente, que se ele não cooperasse, jamais conseguiria parar. Mas ele não estava cooperando. Nem um pouco. Quando mais me esforçava para me afastar, mais forte ele puxava e mais peripécias incríveis fazia com a língua. A luz do lustre de gotas de cristal caia sobre a cabeça de Edward, destacando as mechas mais claras nos cabelos dele.

Ele afastou a boca somente o suficiente para murmurar:

\- Venha para mim, Bella, venha... Por favor.

Como se ali eu estivesse lhe fazendo algum tipo de favor. Se a situação fosse outra, teria rido. Mas não era possível rir naquele momento. Absolutamente, não.

Naquele momento apenas conseguia sentir.

Me rendi, jogando a cabeça para trás, um gemido baixinho saiu da minha garganta enquanto explodia, espasmos de prazer percorrendo todo meu corpo.

O clímax foi curto, vulcânico, com a intensidade que me deixou atordoada. Me contorci, ri, tremi, e então chorei.

\- Edward, oh meu Deus! – murmurei, enquanto tentava lembrar de respirar, o corpo ainda pulsando depois daquela sensação alucinante.

Minhas pernas bambearam quando ele me soltou. Em algum lugar no fundo da mente, me dei conta de que Edward estava se livrando do jeans, da cueca, e rasgando um envelope de preservativo. Mas o significado daquilo apenas se registrou quando ele me ergueu no colo. Envolveu minhas pernas em volta da cintura estreita e deslizou para meu interior, rígido e possessivo, mergulhando como se fosse dono daquele lugar.

Como se sempre tivesse sido dono, me levando novamente ao clímax. Imediatamente.

Os músculos internos da minha vagina convulsionaram, meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou quando ele se afastou e então voltou num golpe brusco. Apoiei a testa em seus ombros. Podia sentir o aroma da pele de Edward, um aroma sensual, almiscarado, misturado com o suor do próprio desejo crescendo entre nos.

Ele estava mexendo dentro de mim, em movimentos rítmicos e firmes.

Mordi a pele do seu ombro, querendo saboreá-lo, querendo sentir com plenitude cada detalhe daquele momento.

Tudo parecia quente, brilhante, agudo e um pouco fora da realidade. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado, e nada mais existisse na terra, além dos dois corpos unidos.

Estava atordoada, fora de controle, agarrada em Edward pensando que aquilo

era algo mais especial, algo mais profundo do que já tivera com outro homem. Sem dúvida, a melhor e mais fantástica experiência da minha vida.

Talvez fosse porque nos conhecíamos tão bem. Porque nos gostavamos muito como pessoas, acima de qualquer coisa.

Mas fosse o que fosse, não tinha condições de analisar agora. Não queria pensar em nada, apenas me entregar de corpo e alma as sensações.

Por isso, quanto Edward gemeu em êxtase em meu ouvido, tocou um ponto em meu coração que nem mesmo sabia que existia.

\- Bella...

Então enquanto estava devastada, com minha descoberta ele chegou ao clímax em meu interior com um último movimento brusco.

Comprimi meus músculos internos para potencializar lhe o prazer, e admirei seu rosto, vi o maxilar contraído e as gotículas de suor que brilhavam nos ombros másculos com uma satisfação extremamente feminina.

Eu tinha feito aquilo.

Ele me queria. Desejava-me. Perdera o controle comigo. E aquilo me fez sentir muito sexy. Muito mais mulher.

\- Uau! - Edward exclamou após ter parado de pulsar dentro de mim.

Dei uma risada leve.

\- Esta é a sua conclusão cientifica?

\- Sim. Baseado no fato de que foi inacreditavelmente bom. - replicou ele sorrindo.

Me sentia fabulosa, meu corpo ainda arrepiado e tremendo pelo pós orgasmo.

Era como a consequência de correr uma maratona e vencer. Ou mais primorosamente, sair com bastante dinheiro numa liquidação de inverno em plena Nova York e achar sapatos lindos por cinco dólares.

A sala estava quente, sufocante, e meus cabelos estavam úmidos de suor. Virando-me, caminhei sobre pernas bambas até o ventilador que tinha colocado atrás da mesa da sala de jantar para festa.

\- Onde você está indo? – Edward perguntou em tom inseguro. Como se temesse que fosse me afastar.

Olhei para Edward por cima do ombro, que a estava apoiando, a mão desenrolando o preservativo, nem a ereção masculina e nem a expressão do rosto dando sinais de que ele dera aquela noite por encerrada.

Ótimo.

\- Vou apenas ligar o ventilador. Está quente demais aqui...

Com um leve toque no botão, o ventilador começou a funcionar, espalhando ar frio pelo meu corpo nu, enviando pequenos tremores de satisfação através da minha coluna. Aquilo parecia acariciar o interior quente das minhas coxas, meus mamilos rígidos, levantei os cabelos atrás da nuca para secar os cachos úmidos.

-Isso está bom demais, Edward. Venha até aqui.

O ar frio estava me excitando novamente.

\- Estou indo – ele respondeu sem hesitar.

\- Perfeito.

* * *

**N/A: Mereço Review?**


End file.
